Can't Have You
by Mileyrulez1110
Summary: Now a story not a two shot! please Read and Review! This fic is legal!
1. Can't Have You

**A/N** Hey Guys this is a two-shot that I have been pondering for quite a while so I decided to write this.

Nick awoke from his restless night, without sleep. He was tosing and turning in his bed making the floor squeak. His eyes shot open, they were red and puffy, "_I'm such an idiot!" _He thought to himself. He pulled his body out of his bed, and walked into the bathroom. He turned the knob on the fauset, as he splashed himself with cool cold water, bringing back his thoughts that have been bothering him for a month or so.

**Back-flash**

_Miley glared at him, through tears, her blue eyes turning a dull grey color, "I can't handle this anymore Nick!" Miley sobbed. Nick tried pulling her in his arms, she flinched at his very touch._

_"D-don't touch me Nick!" She fought from his grasp. He sighed._

_"Miley! I need you!" Miley eyes shot at him like a shot gun. "Nick, if you needed me you would have thought this out before messing with the situation."_

_ Nick's voice quivered with hurt and shame and regret. "She meant nothing to me!"_

_ "Nick. You know what you don't need me. Right now All you need is her."_

_ "Miley..I.."_

_ "Save it. Nick. Let's finish that in the morning."_

_ That moring Nick awoke from his hectic night of sleep to find an empty spot beside him. He looked around like a lost child. He spotted a folded paper on the pillow beside his own. The pillow smelt of Miley's purfume. He slowly picked up the paper. He opened it._

_ Nick._

_ I warned you I'd go, I'm sorry. It's too hard to handle right now, don't worry about it, have fun with __Selena__. I'll always love you. Don't worry about me, I'll forgive you someday. Just don't lie to Selena. I thought you loved me. I will always remember the good times we had..._

_ Love Always,_

_Miley._

_Nick cried as the tears ran down his face. He put the now tearstained note in his walet. He sighed to himself, "I'm such a foul."_

_  
You warned me that you were gonna leave  
I never thought you would really go  
I was blind but baby now I see  
Broke your heart but now I know  
That I was being such a fool  
And I didn't deserve you _

Nick dialed Miely's phone number. Her phone was off. He sighed loudly. He listened as her voice message played.

_"Hey, It's Miley! I'm not here right now! So leave a message! No Nick! not now _**Miley giggled. **Yes, I love you too! **BEAP. **

That make Nick smiled as he heard her soft gorgous voice fill the speaker. He slowly hung up. He didn't want to confess his love to her on an answer machine.

_I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love  
I'm beggin' to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you _

He needed to look at the letter again. He slowly opened it, his eyes glued on her sloppy cursive hand writing, repeating the sentences over and over in his head. The second her remembered, him and Miley would be seeing eachother... very soon. His parents invited her and her family over for dinner. He pictured her beautiful smile, her engelic voice the way her curly hair framed her face. A thought struck his head once again, he didn't deserve her, after what he had done! He cheated on his girlfriend after two years! He couldn't handle it any longer he needed Miley!

Lookin' at the letter you that you left  
The letter that you left, will I ever get you back  
Wondering if I'll ever get you back  
ooh aahh, ooh ahh  
Dreaming about when I'll see you next  
When will I see you next, will I ever get you back  
Knowing that I never will forget  
I won't forget, I won't forget  
That I was being such a fool  
And I still don't deserve you

A/N Sorry, clif hanger! LOL Sorry I had to do, I'm not sure how far I'm going to take this story, or if it is going to be a two-shot. Review!


	2. Sorry

**A/n**** Here's you're update. Enjoy!**

Nick Jonas was sitting in his bedroom strumming on his guitar, trying to figure out what these words coming from his mouth meant. They were deeper than any other song that he'd written and he didn't know where they were coming from. They were words of love and of desperation for something and he didn't know because he had everything he needed and more.

He stopped as his cell phone vibrated next to him on his night stand and put down his guitar to read his text message.

He sighed, he suspected it to be her. He ended it with Selena a month and a half ago, but she kept on coming around. She was suffocating him so much that he was starting to want to completely detach himself from her. He thought she only wanted publicity. Now she was just getting ridiculous. Once she went into overdrive he had just ended it. When his phone buzzed again, he grabbed it and threw it under his pillows ignoring it. He began to strum louder on his guitar until the vibrating stopped and he was left in peace. He put down his guitar, unable to shake this feeling of guilt he'd had since the break months ago. Ever since he realized what he had done he had been shaken up on his self. Every night since then he had woken up in a cold sweat after remembering what had happened between them all those months ago. Now he knew he was going to have to face her tomorrow night.

Nick slowly sat up and got off his bed, how stupid could he be? He just remebered something frightning, that, he let his brothers rag on the one he loved the most.

_"Hi I'm Ryan Secreast on E! news, here is the newest scandle, Miley Cyrus myspace photos!" _**Nick heard his brother snicker in the background, his new girlfriend giggling at their cocky remarks. **_ "Stupid ass Cyrus still begging for the press!" _**Joe said as Kevin and Selena laughed.**_ "She just can't get enough. 'oh I'm Miley Cyrus and I'm a slut, welcome to my world'." _**Selena laughed as Nick's brothers chorused. Nick stiffened as he stood quiet.**

they are his brothers and he's always looked up to them like they were gods or something. He thought sticking by them was more important than the truth. He let them brake her. He had let them. Once Kevin wore the stupid immature 'team Selena and Demi' shirt, everything gone downhill. Miley was practically seperated, from the disney family. It felt as though everyone betrayed her. He could now tell her felt terriably _sorry_. He finally understood the words coming from his lips. Every night he fell asleep and every morning her woke up, he thought about saying goodbye.

His voice filled the empty room,"Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights, but lullabies  
Helps make this pain go away

I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
I'm building up the strength just to say..." He sighed as he wrote down the words that poured out of his mouth with so much power," I'm Sorry  
For breakin' all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me  
This time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain..." He sighed again. Why did it have to be so extremely hard to sing alone in his room, when he could just pour his soul to Miley? He thought about cheating on Miley with Selena, and Miley dating freaking Lucas Till!

He finsihed writing down those few verses, he had practiced on the song all week, and her was finally almost finsihed, And I know you're gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say  
Yeah!

That I'm sorry  
For breakin' all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me  
This time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

I can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go  
Then please girl  
Just leave me alone  
Cause I don't wanna see  
You and me goin' our separate ways  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't to late..." He stopped slowly, as he heard a soft knock on the door, he quickly hid his song book and set his guitar on the stand.

"Come in." He said hesitantly. There stood Miley. Yes, his ex Miley the girl the meant the world to him, Miley Cyrus. She looked flustered, yet shy. Her eyes were no longer the the bright blue that lit his world, but insteed a dull, icy cold grey. Nick turned pale as a ghost, as though he saw a close relative die. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hi." Miley said quietly, below a whisper.

"Miley?" Nick said terrified, nervous and down-right scared.

He brought up his composture, "How much did you hear?"

A thick ugly lump stuck in his throat, "All of it." Nick's eyes widened at her answer.

**A/n**** Sorry it's short! I was really too excited to write! I'm going to see Miley Cyrus in concert, tomorrow! It's in foxwoods. I'm overly excited, but lately I've done other things to get my mind off it. So if you have any good Niley stories let me know! I WILL review!**


	3. Video Girl

**A/n**** Here's the update! Smile I know you love updates as much as I love reviews, so make me happy review!**

Normal POV

_That didn't work you shoulda known better _

_It's gonna suck when the camera stops rolling _

_and you find out soon _

_that the treatment wasn't worth it _

Miley's eyes looked from Nick to Selena and back to Nick, she was nervous, as she looked over at Selena, Selena glaring at her with so much jealously and hate. Selena looked away from Miley giving Nick the most fakest, yes so evil smile ever. "Hey Nick! I missed you so much! What are you doing with her?"

Selena spoke innocently hiding her real self. Nick was fumed! How dare she act like she hadn't done anything wrong. How could she just act like some innocent child! Nick hated how she could completely immature. He hated how she could just suspect that he ever loved her.

That's it, he couldn't handle it anymore. "Stop. Just stop! How could you ever think I could ever miss you? Don't you see Selena, I do not love you. Or will I ever!" Nick rose where he sat next to Miley, taking a step closer to Selena. "And don't you ever think I wouldn't be with Miley! I loved her then, I love her now, Miley is my best friend, don't think I will ever fall for you Selena!" Miley sat on Nick's bed, her eyes wide as saucers as she sat dumbfounded. Selena stood shocked the pain the sits inside her stomach as she finally hit rock-bottom. She finally realized the life isn't going to go the way you want it. Finally she figured out that life is not a fairytale dream. She now understood that you just can't wish on a spell and have the perfect life. That was final. The perfect life, the perfect guy, and the perfect material items. If you looked into her eyes you could see the empty hollow that was the rest of her, you would see a girl that finally figured everything out.

Selena's mouth opened ajar before Nick spoke again," Selena, I always knew that you used me for the fame, and now I don't need you to get over the facts."

Selena sighed, "But Nick!" Selena exclaimed admiring the diamond necklace that Nick had bought her for her previous birthday. She giggled, you got to be kidding! Right?"

_They're all the same, they all want the money _

_They're all insane, they live for fame, honey _

_They laugh at you when you're not even bein' funny _

_Well I've been _

_Here before _

_And I've seen _

_First hand and front row seat _

_This little thing they call _

_A video girl (girl, girl) _

"Selena! You know for a fact that I am not kidding! Selena, I'm sorry I can't deal with you in my life any longer."

"But Nick!" As Miley watched the whole thing she couldn't believe her eyes, all the gossip magazines, she had always thought 'Nelena' was the new thing. She thought Nick was actually happy, and over her!

"No. No, Selena, save it! You know where the door is, just leave." Selena's eyes shot at Nick, as she walked towards Miley, she finally reached her.

"AND YOU! If you ever go near my Nicholas again I swear to God I will make you're life a living hell, oh as it isn't already!" Miley's face peered at her flabbergasted, before slapping her across the face, Selena's face turning red, Miley's hand print forming on her left cheek. Selena touched it, as she spun on her heel with one last scornful glance, making her way to the door. "Don't come running to me, when this little slut ditches you!" With that Selena slammed the door closed. Miley turned, not facing Nick as she looked the opposite direction, not able to meet his eyes. She nervously stuttered as she walked towards the bed, pools of tears forming in her eyes. She did not dare look at Nick. she couldn't let him see her like this. She played with her hands, she felt Nick sit beside her. Her stomach churned as he felt his hand rest on her own, her own sitting on her lap.

She stood quickly walking towards the door,"I'm gunna go now." She stuttered.

Her hand was on the cool, metal doorknob when a familiar hand wrapped firmly around her wrist, spinning her back around to face him. Miley's breath hitched as her eyes locked with those pools of brown. In his bedroom, the cold air from the open window hit her body, causing her to shiver. Not because she was cold, but because of how close he came.

"Please. Don't leave." Nick said below a whisper, his eyes glued to her as she let her hand leave the cold door knob. Miley's blue eyes twinkled as her face hardened at his words. She awkwardly walked over to him.

She had watched his messy dark brown hair as it fell to his eyes, "Want to talk this out please?" She simply nodded.

xoxo--

Miley stirred the coffee that sat in front of her, as Nick sat across from her. She felt as bad as she was ever going to feel and she didn't care. She wanted all this drama over, she hated how articles said such hurtful things. She just wanted her best friend back. She had decided a few hours ago, as she stood on his doorstep, that she would not walk out of this very house without having her best friend. She kept still take a small sip of coffee, staring at Nick that she didn't care about the current circumstances she was in. She remembered doing absolutely nothing, sitting in this very kitchen laughing.

Her eyes were glazed over as she smiled into the huge latte that he had made her," Nick, I need my best friend back." Miley said softly, as her eyes subconsciously without her realizing began to pour with tears. Miley placed her coffee on the countertop. Nick looked sadly at the crying girl and stood up quietly.

"Mi, I didn't mean to loose my best friend...I didn't mean to break our promises. I'm sorry for not being here." Miley's eyes caught his big brown ones, holding his gaze, she fell into his arms, as he held her tight not wanting to let go, wanting to relive this moment over and over again. He held her to him, bringing in her sent. "I'm so so, sorry."

xoxo--

"Well, it's getting late I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow Nick." Miley smiled grabbing her purse as she flung it over her shoulder. She pulled her scarf over neck. It was getting chilly for the autumn wind, surprisingly for California. She wrapped her arms around her tiny frame that held a sweater. She turned towards the door, as Nick opened his arms wide. She smirked as she ran into his loving arms, for once after almost ten months she felt whole again. She felt complete, she felt as though she belonged. She wasn't sure if she wanted to scream and kiss him, or even run away and cry, she just held him tight enough to hear the breathing against her cheek and the sound of his heart pounding.

"Don't ever leave me again." She mumbled against his white cotton shirt.

**AN Wow, that was a hard chapter to write, I really need you guys to all review so i can see if you like this story, I have so many ideas for this story!**


	4. SORRY!

**AN I feel terrible a part of the preview chapter got cut off! whayt it was supposed to say before Selena walked in, was that Nick and Miley leaned into kiss and selena busted through. I'm terribly sorry. Also, all my other stories will not be posted for a while until I get back on track. I'm sorry, but this one will! Thanks for all the support!**

**Love,**

**Danielle**


	5. Shelf

**AN**** Well, well, well, what do you think about this? Another chapter already? Hope you're happy i was really excited to write this one. Some of you're reviews made me laugh. I feel bad that you all wanted hem to kiss, don't worry, just read away! OH! ALso for anyone who was upset about the Selena part, I don't mean to affend anyone it's only for the plot and it is all fictional.**

He woke up with a smile on his face. He couldn't help it but it was the first day in months that he had wanted to be awake and that he was unimpressed by the dreams that he had been immersed in for the past few hours. She was with him, they weren't together pursay, but they had eachother. They would never be apart ever again for such a ridiculous and painful time. That was the past and this is the present, a lot would change, if it was up to him.

He sat up and he could smell Belgian waffles and bacon. He knew Joe and Frankie would be stuffing their faces with his mother's cooking. He pulled his legs to the side of the bed, he could hear Kevin in his bedroom talking to his girlfriend on his cell phone, he rubbed his tired eyes lazily. An excited knot formed in his gut. It had been real. He really did have his best friend back and today was the day he would try his hardest to get his one true love back. Today the Cyrus clan would visit his family for the first time in months. He couldn't wait to sit around the huge handcrafted kitchen table and share a meal with her family and enjoy his mother's cooking.

The Jonas family sat around the table eating their breakfast, it was pretty quiet, except for the annual slurping that came from Joe as he drank his orange juice. The forks clattered against the glass plates, as Frankie troubled with trying to cut up his waffles. Nick was in an unusual good mood as he lent over and took Frankie's plate and started to firmly lend a hand to cut on the waffles for his little brother.

"Nicky?" Frankie's small voice asked, giving his big brother a strange look.

Nick ruffled his hair as he smiled at the little boy, "Yeah, Frankie?"

"No offense Nick, but you usually are a big meanie to me, and you are always sad." That surprised Nick. he never really meant to hurt anyone or worry them in this situation, but he never really cared. All he ever really thought about was that he broke up with the one girl he really loved.

Nick dropped his fork on his plate with a loud clank. He sat speechless," I'm sorry Frank the Tank. Don't worry that's all going to change."

xoxo--

Nick and Miley sat in the Cyrus livingroom, there had been a change of plans, they had decided on having dinner at the Cyrus household. Frankie and Noah were playing hide and seek in the basement, Joe, Kevin, and Braison were playing play station 3 in the game room, Trace was on his Metro Station tour, while Brandi was at a friend's house. Miley were cuddling in a friendly way, no more than friends, that's all they were, even though both wished they'd be more.

"I missed you Nick." Miley smiled as she turned her head back to the movie, they had been watching one of Miley's favorite movies, The Notebook. They just began to get in a comfortable position when the doorbell chimed throughout the house.

"Miley! Can you get that!" Miley's mother Tish yelled from the kitchen where she was cooking. Miley huffed, as Miley got up from her position, she was enjoying. Nick laughed softly as she playfully glared at him. Miley ran to the door to find know one other than Lucas Till. Miley's eyes lit up.

"LUCAS!" Miley screamed, running into the arms of the boy who had blonde hair.

"MILEY!" She snaked arms around his neck, as she kissed his cheek. Miley smiled," I missed you Luke!"

"I missed you too!" Miley jumped on his back as she always did. He would always give her a piggyback ride, after shooting on the set. Little did they know Nick watched with sad eyes.

_She's such a flirt_

_I am the lonely heart_

_Give it a chance_

_For our love to start_

_You'll never see_

_If you don't give me a shot_

_To show you what I got_

"Cmon' Lucas, let's go in the TV room. I want you to meet someone." Nick alarmed softly ran across the carpet and sat on the couch. He felt awkward, he was never the type of person to snoop or listen in on another one's conversation. He stretched out on the couch and tried to act relaxed, as he turned his attention to the television. Lucas set Miley on the floor before walking in the doorway laughing. Nick looked over with a forced smile.

"Hey Nick! This Lucas. Lucas, Nick." Nick looked at Lucas, matching his face to the article and picture he had read about over the summer.

"Sup." Lucas said, Nick nodded towards him, "Hi.."

"So...you're Miley's ex boyfriend?" Lucas asked cooly. "Um..uh..yeah."

Nick watching annoyingly as Miley and Lucas talked about shooting the Hannah Montana Movie and how much fun they had. Nick rolled his eyes as he got up and excused himself.

_It's too late to pretend._

_You know me better than I know myself._

_Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf._

_Always someone else_

_The next guy who will_

_Make your cold heart melt_

_I'm gonna give my love to someone else._

Nick walked upstairs to the game room, taking every step as slow as possible, he really needed to talk to his brothers. He reached the room, as he listened to Joe and Braison talk about which was cooler, Tiger or Pooh.

"Pooh bear is so much cooler! He lives inside a tree! How many yellow bears do you know that do that?" Joe said as he bounced up and down on his feet.

"No way! Tiger can bounce up and down on his tail!" Braison shouted.

Nick looked over at Kevin who was texting away on his phone. It was probably safer to talk to Kevin about this. He coughed uneasily to be known about his presence. Kevin looked up at his brother.

"Hey frobro, I'm surprised you're not with Miley, what's up?" Nick eyes said it all, "I need to talk to you Kev."

--

Kevin and Nick sat on the steps on Miley's front lawn. "Alright, what's on you're mind?" Kevin asked.

"Well," Began Nick," Miley's costar Lucas Till Arrived and..." He had no need to finish his sentence Kevin understood.

"I wouldn't worry about it Nick, I know you guys are meant for eachother." Honestly Kevin wasn't quite so sure himself, he didn't want to tell his little brother a promise, he may not keep.

xoxo--

Laughter rang, the families talked, sound came from their voices, only one person kept quiet and that was Nick Jonas. He sat their fiddling with the food in his plate, smashing his fork against his mashed potatoes. His mother looked at him worriedly, "Honnie, are you okay?" Nick looked up, avoiding the eyes set on him. "Yeah, Mom I'm fine." Mrs. Jonas just nodded uneasily.

"So Nick I hear you and Miley dated for two years, and then broke up," Lucas said shoving potatoes in his mouth. "Bummer." He said shoving more food in his mouth. Nick gave him a disgusted look then glared at him. "Yeah, we did, and I believe it is none of you're business!" Nick said with a hateful glare.

"Nicholas!" Mr. Jonas hissed at his son," Don't talk that way to Billy Ray's guest!"

Nick turned toward Tish," May I be excused?" He asked, she slightly nodded before walking away from the dinner table. He walked past the foyer and into TV room. He fell into the couch with a loud sigh.

Back with in the dining room.

"I'll be back." Miley whispered to Lucas, whose mouth was full. She stood from her seat, setting her plate in the sink as she left the kitchen. She looked around she found Nick with his head in his hands. She quietly walked towards him, and sat beside him.

Nick quickly pulled his face from his hands," Oh, hey."

Miley smiled, still suspicious. "Hi..." She scanned his face. He was flushed, his hair slightly messed up. More than usual. Like he ran his finger threw it, he always did that when he was nervous or upset. His eyes were missing something. They were dull, lifeless, and didn't have that twinkle in his eye he always loved. It really worried her. She took his hand and held it.

_I held your hand_

_It felt like a movie_

_I made some plans_

_But you were_

_Already moving on_

_Now I'm stuck_

_Under a rainy cloud_

_But you_

_Don't seem to care_

"Nick, what's wrong?" Great! Why could she always see right threw him, why did she always know when something is up?

"Nothing's up, why would you think that? Why don't you go back to you're little friend." Nick said not looking in her eyes, those strong blue eyes that always pulled him towards her, making him smile and want to be around her.

Miley's face went red from embarrassment, not even realizing it, she hurt her best friend's feeling, yes Miley still liked Nick more than a friend. Who was she kidding? She still loved him after all those months. Miley stood up, and nodded for Nick to follow, she walked up the long steps to her floor of the house. Opening the door to the same room that she cried herself to sleep, shoving spoonfuls of Ben and Jerry's into her mouth and looking at old pictures the couple shared. But the most time she spent in their was before Nick and Miley were a couple, when together they cuddled on her bed, after the breakup, writing tons and tons of songs while crying her eyes out.

_It's too late_

_To pretend_

_You know me better_

_Than I know myself_

_Don't take my heart_

_And put it on a shelf_

_Baby, see? _

_How much it hurts_

_To be alone like me? _

_So go ahead_

_And put your heart_

_On a shelf_

She sat down on her bed, still holding his hand. He sat beside her. "Nick..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry...I brought you up here for a reason..." Miley looked in his eyes not braking the gaze," I was a mess, I spent most of my time up here after the breakup, and I don't think I can handle this again Nicky, I really miss you." Nick took her other hand, then let go, cupped her cheeks. They were centimeters apart, faces touching.

"Love Me." Two words that slipped through Nick's lips meant it all before they leaned into to a mind-blowing kiss.

"I couldn't if I tried." Miley smiled against his lips before leaning into another kiss.

**An**** Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter this would have to be my favorite yet! Right now I am starting the next chapter. Press that blue botton that says 'Go' for a faster update!**


	6. Got Me Going Crazy

**AN**** Here is another update everyone.**

_Tap. Tap. The waves crashed against the shore, Miley was happily asleep but kept hearing the same noise. Tap. Tap. She sat up in bed, she realized the taping noise was coming from the window. The cold air sprang beneath her feet as she slipped her slippers on her feet. She got off her bed and wrapped her robe around her petite frame, as she grabbed her metal bat that sat beside her bed. Growing up in Tennessee it was always safe to have protection, well that's what her father told her. Living in a farm in the southern part of the country Billy Ray kept a riffle with him. Miley shakily walked towards her balcony to see a dark figure. She gulped, her hands firmly on the bat, as she slowly opened the glass door, she quietly stepped outside._

_"Who's there?" Miley whispered. A hand set on her shoulder, Miley screaming, swinging the bat, close to hitting the figure._

_"Miley! It's Nick!" Nick exclaimed, bringing her into her bedroom. Miley turned on the lights, as she quickly looked at the clock. It read 5:45 am. _

_ "What the hell are you doing here Nick? It's freaking almost 6 in the morning!" Miley hissed, Nick didn't take it offensive because she was cranky when she was woken._

_Nick smiled at her, " I came to see you." He smiled against as Miley sighed and laid on her bed, she patted the spot next to her. Nick plopped down beside her. She snuggled up to him, as her face was in the crook of his neck, she breathed in his smell of strawberry shampoo. He held her closer to him._

_"Miley Ray?" Oh no! It was Billy Ray! "Miles, is everything all right...I got my rifle." Nick snickered, as of the thought of Nick climbing a 17 foot fence, and then climbing two stories to her balcony. Although he would have, just to see Miley._

_Miley smiled smugly before stomping on Nick's feet before clamping his mouth shut to stop him from hollering in pain. "Yeah daddy, I just almost dropped my lamp, after using the restroom."_

_He groaned groggily before saying a tired, "All right, Sweet dreams." He said before walking down stairs and back to bed. Nick and Miley chuckled softly before sitting on the bed. Nick pulled her to him, before drowning in her big beautiful eyes, then looking up to the ceiling._

_Nick looking down at her again, "Hey baby." She whispered gently. He smiled a little, meeting her gaze. She had been looking at him, as he starred blankly in completely his own world for the past ten minutes. "Hi." He whispered, his voice becoming hoarse all of the sudden._

_It worried her, "Nicky, are you okay?" It really scared her, he only acted this way when there was a lot on his mind, all he did was simply smile down at her._

_He hovered over her, "Miley, do you love me? Do you truly love me?" Miley fidgeted, she was nervous, extremely nervous, actually downright scared out of her mind. She fell back on the bed stiffening," Of course, I never stopped." That all that got Nick worked up, he jumped off the bed, picking her up Miley twirling her in his arms, before eloping her in a hug._

_"I love you so, so much!" He said placing a kiss on her forehead. He gently set her on top of the bed, still standing._

_ He hovered over he once again as he whispered in her ear," Have you ever wanted to go away, and be yourself, where no one will harm you?" he smoke, sending a chill down her spine, she didn't know what to do so she simply nodded. He looked Miley in the eyes as he placed his hands on her shoulders._

_"Have you ever wanted to be somewhere, where no one is able to find you and you're safe for once?" Nick asked her as Miley placed her hand on his white cotton shirt as she rubbed his ABS softly. She kissed his neck. Unexpectedly, Nick stood leaving Miley puzzled. His stare was so forceful, she felt her knees go weak. He stood there with all force as his own knees weak and turn into jelly._

_She stood also, as she ran into into his arms, "Leave with me? We can get away and start fresh."_

_She looked him up and down, a weird look ran across her face, she felt sick to her stomach, "What? Are you crazy! Nick..you are only barely sixteen..." _

_"I don't care! I know that you love me, and I'm obviously in love with you!" He shook his head, blinking his eyes, thoughts ran around his mind like he was about to run a mile. Crazy thoughts of it. What was he thinking? Ever since he had Miley back in his life he seemed to go crazy, he was so in love._

_Girl you got me going crazy_

_Knocked me off my feet_

_Now you got me begging baby_

_Begging baby please_

_All I wanna know is do you wanna get away?_

_Get away with me_

_Cause girl I don't know what to do cause I'm so in love with you._

_He could already picture the next new report, "Two Disney teen stars missing, it seems that they ran away together. Could it be to get married? Travel the world? More next time." He shaked his head from his thoughts as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He did not care, he was in love and that's all it mattered. Right? Well, that's the way he felt. Nothing would stop him from having the one girl that stole his heart and kept it, all this time._

_"Please, Miley I need you...run away with me?" He pleaded as he was almost on his knees. _

_A single tear ran down her cheek, as she slowly nodded, the simple word that made as the difference, "Yes."_

_Girl you got me going crazy  
Knocked me off my feet  
Now you got me begging baby  
Girl I'm on my knees  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away?  
Get away with me  
Cause girl I don't know what to do cause i'm so in love...  
So in love...  
So in love...  
With you_

**AN Yes I do know it is short, that is because this is a filler. But, if there is any drama or regular ideas I will fit it in my story. Review please. Also yes, I did do parts of the song.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN=**** Here is another update everyone. YAY I'm adicted to writing this story, almost as much as I love you're reviews!**

The next morning, Miley awoke, confused. She wondered why she laid next to Nick, but soon remembered. She smiled. Nick's curly locks covered her face, she gently pushed it away, before bending down and giving him a chaste kiss. She was so happy to be with him, after all those lonely months. She loved him, She would be hopeless. She wouldn't care and she would be spoiled for all other men. She would not be able to think of any other man in the way she thought of him.. No man would ever be compared to him. She wouldn't let him go ever again, Nick was her, life her one and only, her everything. She thought her life would be unchanged because she was madly in love with him. She was right. He loved her and she loved him.

She sat up, her hair messed. She looked around at the hotel room, she didn't really get a good look at the room, the night before. She looked at the stained glass window, the window shut, the blinds covering the view of the outside world. She sighed, one thing about being in the running, is...a lot. No more runs to PinkBerry, no more random bike rides, no more late night talks to Brandi asking for advice. She picked up her blue plastic sidekick. It blinked as she faced the small screen, 5 new text messages.

Let's get this over with. She thought to herself. She flipped open her sidekick and looked at the random message. Message number one.

Miles! Where are you? Your parents are totally flipping out!

-Shmanders

There was no escape, she couldn't turn back. She quickly replied, Mandy, don't worry, just tell the fam I'm okay, I'll talk with you when I'm able to.

-Shmilers

She covered her face with her delicate hands, breathing in a deep puff. There was something happening, something deeper than Nick nor Miley could explain. They just knew this was the right thing to do. They didn't know where they were going but anywhere, but here. She slumped in the bed beside Nick, as she curled up into a ball, next to him. she closed her eyes and pleaded for her body to shut down and go to sleep for just a few more hours. She sat there for a moment, just breathing and listening to the wild wind picking up outside.

When Miley placed his lips on his cheek and tossed her hands through his hair, his eyes fluttered open. He pulled her to him.

"Hey, babe." He said placing a delicate kiss on her forehead. Miley pulled back, uncomfortable. She walked towards the window, and sat on the plush couch. She looked through the glass. Her forehead rested against the cold and I peered through it imaginatively. She remembered when she was little, back home in Tennessee on her grandma's farm running and dancing and God knows what else in the rain. She could picture it so perfectly. Her brown curly hair soaked and wet from the rain. She smiled.

One day, she was very upset and tired about getting casted as Hannah Montana. She almost gave up, but if she did, she would be a quitter. Running in the rain that day, that chilly fall day. She ran, he laughter billowed in the wind, orange and brown leaves fell to the ground. The hotel room felt suffocating and the air-conditioning was unnatural and chilling, with thoughts running through her head. Those stupid thoughts, those thoughts about what if, and what would happen if they didn't leave California. Miley finally knew where she wanted to be. She wanted to be able to climb inside her treehouse back on the farm and remember everything she done up there.

She wanted to go home, but she did not want to be the one to make the final decisions, under his wishes or concerns. She knew she was under his 'watchful eye.' But she did not care at all.

"Hi..." Miley turned, and smiled. Miley's smile soon vanished by Nick's stern but loving look. She realized that Nick was still looking scared out of his mind. "What's wrong," He asked with concern. She could feel the intensity. He starred down at Miley, the fear in her eyes burned through him like a knife. He knew this was the right thing. Miley looked out the window again, the rain had stopped and outside, the sun was cowering behind puffy white clouds it wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold, it was just normal. And slightly foreshadowing. She looked out at the pearl blue sky, they clouds decreasing. It didn't come as a surprised when he asked Miley what was wrong, after he stared at her with his believing eyes.

"Nothing is wrong Nick," she said stubbornly.

Nick nodded fully not believing her. "Miley..." She stood from the sofa in a exaggerated huff, clearly loosing her patience...and her mind. Right now everything seemed so confusing, so surreal. He smiled at her temper, thinking that it was cute, and reached over to her as she walked away. He sighed," Okay, you don't have to tell me..." He walked towards her working his 'puppy dog pout.' Her hair trailed down her back, as she walked past him. He gently rested his chin on her shoulder, but she immediately spun around with a serious expression on her face. Their hands laced together and dangling between them.

Miley glared," Alright I'll tell you. I want to go back on the farm in Tennessee, being able to ride my horses and hide in my treehouse, and visit my grandma." She closed her eyes," I want to swing on the tirewheel and dive in the lake fully clothed. And have the sun beat down on my back." Miley smiled widely.

"Can we please go?"

"Anything for you."

Finally they were on there way to their long awaited destination.

**A/N= Okay! So, what do you think? Please review! **

**Lots of Love,**

**Danielle**


	8. Chapter 8

Miley ran the sun beating on her back, the wind beneath her hair. Her hair flowed powerfully through the wind. A wide smile playing on the tip of her lips, her hands dangled with his. His curls bounced as they ran together. As one. Miley laughed smelling the scent of wild flowers, her legs itchy from the long grasses that hit herMiley legs, Nick smiled of how happy she was, he couldn't believe how much pride she had.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Miley breathing stopping in midriff, her blue eyes glazing from tears of joy. She pent over panting, as she coughed from her long sprint. They had arrived in Tennessee two hours ago, she wanted so badly to run to her grandmother's farm. Miley chuckled as tears ran down her face. She was shaking uncontrollably and she had rivers coming down her face. She smiled and let out one of those contagious laughs Nick enjoyed to hear. She wiped off the grass stains off her jeans, and stood up.

Miley glanced over at Nick and giggled, he was pale and he looked lost. She smiled, at his confusion. She slowly walked towards him, and hugged him. He went back to reality," It's gorgeous Mi," Nick voice was quiet and yet so very happy. He finally looked as though he understood. He finally understand why Miley wanted him here in the first place, he knew this was her destination.

This is where she belonged in life, he knew this was the better place to be for their situation. His confusion finally made sense, to his knowledge he knew this was safe. He held Miley close to him," I know what you mean Miles, why we are here." Miley simply nodded. She grabbed his hand and began taking off in full sprint they ran past an oak tree with a medium sized wooden treehouse. Miley started running faster, he would have to catch up his pace to catch up to her, but no he'd rather walk. He kept his pace slow, while she ran fast, laughing the whole time. She ecstatic. He chuckled softly watching. She finally stopped, he stopped also as he watched her every more. She blinked slowly, as she climbed onto a tree, that held an even older, rusted tire swing. She climbed onto the tire swing, and looked out on the horizon. a feet away, was a small clear pond. Her blue eyes watched the water for some time.

"Nick, over here!" She bellowed, swinging gently on the swing. He walked at a steady pace to get to where she was at. He slowly walked towards her, she looked more beautiful then ever, he did not mind if she was dressed in an old pair of jeans, hair a mess and she was all sweaty, she was always beautiful in his eyes.

He made his way towards her," Get on," Miley giggled as Nick climbed on holding on to the rope for dear life. The tire twisted, as it began tearing. "Hold on to me Miles!" Nick said as the rope teared more, it broke. Miley screamed as she grabbed onto Nick holding him tightly. The rope broke from the tree branch as Nick and Miley fell into the lake together. The water splashed from the surface and onto land, as Nick and Miley choked up water. Miley splashed and remembered, that the lake was very deep. Miley struggled, choked up, and screamed as she lost too much oxygen.

Nick dived in holding his breath, and bringing himself and Miley above the surface. Nick brought Miley to land as she choked up the remainder of water. She coughed, and flung her arms around Nick.

"You saved me! I love you." She planted a wet kiss on Nick as she shivered.

"I love you too, let's get you dried up." Nick and Miley walked hand and hand as Nicked picked up their luggage, and flung the couple of bags over his shoulder, the other arm around Miley.

--

Nick and Miley stood at the doorstep of her grandma's old farm cottage house. You could smell the pie she was baking inside, and the scent of wild flowers. The house was painted a bright yellow color with reddish shutters. A sign on the door read,' Home of God's Family and Friends.' It reminded Nick a lot of their old town church he grew up back in New Jersey. His father was the pastor and he always welcomed anyone to join the church as a guest or to stay. Miley's hand shakily knocked on the wooden door frame.

"Commin'!" Called a southern accent that most likely belonged to an elderly woman. The door busted open, a woman with short straight gray hair and a pair of slacks and an apron appeared. Her pleasant face turned into, a very worried yet very confused face.

"Destiny Hope!" The woman hissed," Nick..."

Miley gave a cheeky grin," Hi grandma!"

"Miley...come you two, get inside." Miley's grandmother led the two teens into a small room with one couch a medium sized TV, and a little table with a flower pot. Miley plopped on the couch while Nick sat gently, Miley caught her grandmother's stern glance and sat back down properly.

"I think you two have some explaining to do, number one, why are you soaked and wet, number two what in God's name are you doing here?"

"...We came to see you?" Miley flashed a fake smile.

"Miley Ray..."

"Look, I can explain...Nick and I needed to be somewhere, we couldn't take hiding our relationship any longer... grandma, I can't handle this anymore.." Tears streamed down Miley elegant face, her cheekbones raised. Her grandmother's face softened as she hugged her," I understand Miley...but your mama and daddy are worried about you along with Mandy...And Nick you're parents and brothers are worried sick."

Miley sniffled," Please grandma, just tell them we're with you and we're safe...please I need this, we need this!"

"Alright, Miles..but you will need to talk to them sooner or later..."

Miley smiled giving her a hug," Okay, it's a deal."

**An=**** Well? It is good enough? Please review and tell me!**


	9. Chapter 9

The sun. That was the difference from darkness. When dark Miley was able to sleep, and dream. Dream. While Miley was able to dream, she felt free, and everything felt right. Not at all surreal. She was happy when she dreamt. But like all things come to the end, along with dreams. Nick held Miley close to him, as she fluttered her eyes opened, they must have fallen asleep on her grandma's sofa. A soft breeze made the blinds on the window rattle. Miley sat up and looked around the room. Pictures of Miley from birth and above were set on the walls around the room, along with her other siblings. The rain shattered against the window pane, as she walked towards it.

She smelt the fresh smell of rain falling from the sky. She watched a lightning bolt hit a stray branch, and she watched it fall. Miley sighed, as she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, she turned her head as Nick kissed her neck. She sighed loudly into him. She was soon interrupted, and scared the crap out of her, as she heard her grandmother's bellowing voice.

"A little frisky aren't we?" Miley jumped five feet away from Nick, as she felt her cheeks redden. Her grandmother chuckled before finishing her statement," I suggest you help me with breakfast, and feed the chickens." She nodded at the two embarrassed teens before leaving them in their privacy. She pecked his lips with a smile before tragging him outside. Nick awkwardly nodded at Miley's grandma, before heading outside. Miley held a sack of chicken feed, as she ran through the pouring rain. He bare feet slipping every now and then on the wet grass. She struggled feeding the hungry chickens.

"Want to try?" Miley asked Nick holding out her hand the held the feed. Nodding negatively, Nick turned down feeding it to the eight chickens that waddled around, afraid of one of them biting him.

" Cmon' I'll show you." Miley bent over tossing the chicken feed, Nick watched as it's skinny neck moved up, catching the feed with it's beak. Nick slowly took the tan grains from her hand, as he tossed some watched the chicken eat it.

"Now was that so hard?" Miley childed Nick , as she gave him a peck on the lips. Nick smiled into the kiss as he nodded, and pulled apart.

"Breakfast time!" Miley's grandmother called from in the rain, as she struggled keeping her hat on her head, from wetting her head. The rain started coming on harder, as they ran into the warm cozy home. Before coming inside, she ringed out her soaked hair, and took a seat beside Nick at the breakfast table. Nick's mouth watered, as he gazed at the pile of homemade pancakes, bacon, and milk. Miley's grandmother pulled, another pan of freshly made pancakes off the stove. Nick's mouth watered more as he wiped it with his napkin.

"Now, now..calm down let me say grace, Nick." Nick blushed lightly as he bowed his head and connected his hand with Miley's underneath the table.

"Our heavenly father, thank you for bringing Nick and Miley, thank you for this food. Amen," She praised before adding," Now let's dig in!" She said with her country accent.

Nick grabbed his fork as he loaded, his plate with pancakes and bacon. Miley giggled," Orange juice Nick?" Nick nodded and swallowed," Yes, thanks." Miley smirked as she poured herself and Nick a glass," want any Grandma?"

"Oh no, dear, I have some coffee." Her grandmother smiled," Now I think we should discuss why you two are here in the first place." Nick coughed on his food nervously, as Miley kicked him under the table.

Nick sighed," Alright. The reason why we ran away was that we both couldn't handle being apart, and we needed to be somewhere secluded, somewhere safe. Because if we stayed in LA, we would be treated differently. And it would be all brought on Miley, they envy her to the point where, it would get out of hand." The grandmother nodded understandingly, as Miley finished off," Grandma, I love Nick and he loves me. They would criticize me for a few wrong choices, and it would be hard for us to be together."

Miley's grandmother was teary eyed," you really do love her Nicholas, don't you?"

Nick wrapped his arms around Miley and set his head on her shoulder," Yeah, I do. With all my heart." Miley's grandmother hugged the two teens, and kissed the top of Miley's head," He's a good boy, Miles."

She stood up to start cleaning," And Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Watch over my granddaughter, will you?"

"Of course."

xoxo--

Miley and Nick sat at the kitchen table playing 'the game of Life,' when the phone ringed.

Riiiiiiiing. Riiiiii---

They heard Miley's grandmother's voice from her bedroom,"Hi Billy Ray. Yes, they are fine. I know everything is fine...please. I think they should stay here for a while. Um.." She went quiet. "Alright, see you then."

Nick and Miley stayed quiet, as they heard her grandmother hang up the phone. She walked into the room and said," Well kids, Miles you're dad called he said that you're Momma and Daddy are coming along with Nick's parents." Miley choked on the glass of milk she was drinking," What?!"

"Miley Ray don't panic...you're not in trouble they just want to talk to you kids is all." Nick and Miley sighed, as her grandmother walked out.

"What are we going to do?" Nick asked, as Miley shrugged.

**An=Sorry it's short, but it is a filler. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the day Miley and Nick worried. That was until her grandmother mentioned that they won't be coming until tomorrow afternoon. Now they lay in Miley's old twin size bed, holding one another. "I guess this is good bye if my parents punish me." Miley said kissing Nick's hand.

He cupped her face so she was looking him in the eye," Don't ever say that. We'll be together always." She shrugged her shoulders, before nuzzling into his neck, " If you say so."

"I'm positive." He said kissing her lips delicately. She smiled against his lips before pulling away. "Promise me we'll get through this together?" Miley said setting her head on the pillow, before closing her eyes. She grabbed his hand nervously," I promise." Nick laid back and pulled Miley closer to him, as she rested her head on his bare chest. " I love you." Miley whispered before falling asleep. Nick looked down at a sleeping beauty in his arms. "I love you too." He murmured, falling asleep too.

----

The next morning Miley tossed and turned, but couldn't fall back to sleep because she heard people talking down stairs. Moving her head slightly she looked at the old fashioned cat clock on the wall the ticking mimicking, as she realized it was past one in the afternoon.

Nick was sleeping soundly beside her, his tanned upper body exposed. His arms were wrapped around her tightly, she looked around the room, the sun was creaping trough the closed shades She gently kissed his soft lips, as he moved slightly, and a soft snore slipped his lips. She giggled, then heard foot steps coming towards the door, she quickly covered her mouth, then placed her arm around Nick. She shut her eyes, and rose her chest up and down to make it look like she was sleeping peacefully.

She heard her father's gruff voice," Ma, why don't you try waking them. Have 'em get ready and then we'll talk to them." He heard her grandmother's soft voice," Alright Billy." Her grandmother's tan sandals patted against the hard wooden floors, the bed slumped little as her grandmother sat at the edge.

"Miles, Nick? Wake up." She soothed, pulled a strand of hair out of Miley's face. Nick stirred, but didn't wake, Miley's eyes fluttered open," Grandma?" She asked groggily. Her grandma smiled warmly. "Everyone's waiting for you guys. Breakfast is on the night table, don't rush be done when you can."

Miley nodded, then smiled at her sleeping boyfriend," I'll wake him." Her Grandma nodded, leaving the room.

She hovered over Nick, as she kissed his lips tenderly. She swung her both legs over him, and sat on his back. "Nicky?" His eyes slowly fluttered open, as she moved his hair away from his face to see his beautiful brown orbs. A sleepy smile was playing on his lips, as he closed his eyes. Miley kissed his closed eyes lids and his nose then his lips. "C'mon we got to get ready." Nick groaned into the pillow, and tried going back to sleep. "Nick…" Nick groaned again, Miley smiled mischievously, " Alright Nick, two can play this game." She pointed to her lips," These are not yours today." Nick shot out of bed, grabbing Miley and kissing her. He smiled a little boy-ish smile, and Miley giggled.

"Get ready rockstar." Miley said pecking his lips once more, before heading into the bathroom, shutting the door to shower. Once she finished her shower she wrapped a towel around her petite body, and looked around the bathroom for her clothes, remembering she forgot them. _shit. _She slowly opened the door stepping out of the bathroom. To come face to face with Nick who was getting dressed.

"Sorry." She muttered almost dropping her towel in the process. Her face turned a beat red, as she wrapped her towel tighter.

"It's okay." Nick chuckled, and raised a eye brow. "Your not seeing me naked lover boy." She said patting his arm before grabbing some clothes, and ran into the bathroom to get dressed.

She came out fifteen minutes later, with a pair of jean shorts and a baby blue tank top, with her hair straightened. Nick wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue polo shirt. Nick sat on the reclining chair next to the night stand, where the food was placed.

He patted his lap for Miley to sit. Grinning she sat on Nick's leg as he wrapped one arm around her waist. Nick held up one of the couple pieces of toast, she opened her mouth as he fed it to her. "Nick!" Giggling she kissed his left ear.

Once they finished their breakfast, they stood at the doorway," This is it." Nick sighed opening the door.

-----

Miley, Nick, and both their parents were seating around the kitchen table. "Miley Ray..you don't know how worried we were? What about the press, what are they going to think?" Miley looked down ashamed. "And Nick? What will the press think about you being with Miley? What about the reputation we need to keep?" Paul Sr. sighed, as he jotted down everything he needed.

"Kids…the Disney reps won't approve of this. We understand you want to be together but it just won't work out!" Nick couldn't handle this any longer.. He didn't care what anyway thought of Miley. He loved her and that's all that mattered. He didn't care if Disney didn't approve.

They didn't like Miley too bad! They are going to loose a band member if they didn't like Miley. This was his chose. He loved Miley with all his heart and soul. Miley was nervous as hell she was on her second strike and if she screwed up, she was afraid she'd be out of there. She was scared to be with Nick, she dated Nick once before and his fans almost eaten her alive. He sensed Miley's nerves, as he grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it. She was still a little tense. She didn't know what to do if she wasn't able to see Nick. Tish could tell the kids were tense.

"Billy, how bout' we ask for another tour… to pay off for it..? And it's up to the kids if they want to keep the relationship on the DL." The two men started to think about it, before they could reply Denise spoke up," I agree with Tish, Paul." The men looked at one another,

"Okay. It's a deal."

**An- I know it's short but I hope you like it anyway! I tried! Anyway If I don't get any ideas I will have a major writers block. Then I won't be able to update. SO PLEASE IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS TELL ME! Sorry for screaming lol. Also review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Joe ran around the house, sprinting, jumping and doing cartwheels. Joe felt more excited then ever, a tour again with his favorite little sister he never had. Last tour him and Miley competed in trails of mike stand races on stage while he sang. He loved the atmosphere of being on stage he had fun doing it.

"Woooh! Another tour with MILES!" He began doing jumping jacks getting more and more pumped, and he felt the energy in his body go in overdrive. He loved played guitar hero on the big and over crowded tour bus, although he mostly lost to Kevin.

He loved doing his favorite things even lately him and his brothers seemed a little more pig-headed, he still loved his fans. The thing he disliked was how everyone assumed that there was a fued going on. He didn't like to admit it but there was a small one. But now Miley back in their lives, hopefully things will get back together, and that missing space in everyone's hearts would heal back together. Considering the fact that things could be difficult at times he always knew things were be alright in the end.

He loved being on stage and it was one of his god-given talents. He knew his friends, family and fans kept supporting him everything would be fine. He could sense it. There was one patch that needed to be fixed, and that was Kevin's and Miley's friendship.

Nick Kevin and Joe all knew that in the end of it all Miley was the reason why they are where they are today. He broke a sixteen year old girl he was certain he could fix it. The only problem chewing gum and ducked tape doesn't always resolve every problem.

He stood from his bed and pulled a clean tee shirt over his head and walked down the long hall towards Kevin's room.

He heart music playing from the radio, and soon Ryan's voice filled the speakers. He knocked softly as Kevin held up his hand to quiet Joe before he spoke.

"Hellooo! It's Saturday morning and I'm Ryan. Today we have a very special guest, well two." The clap sounds came on the was cut off.

"Sitting with us is know other then Miss Miley Cyrus, and Hot throb Nick Jonas!"

Joe and Kevin could hear the smile in her voice," Hey Ryan Waz up!?" Ryan nerdly greeted back," Yo!"

"Hey!" Nick chuckled, Ryan whispered something to them and began speaking again," Supossly, these two has some exciting news…" Joe and Kevin knew about the tour but what else could they be telling?

"Well, um, about a month ago me and Selena broke up and I realized something very important, I'm madly deeply still in love with Miley Cyrus." Joe and Kevin gasped with grins.

"Woah…so does that mean you guys are back together?"

"Yes!" Miley giggled, "Oh, and Ryan I believe you owe me that smoothie of yours! Remember when you doubted us?" Miley grinned slyly," Okay, you're right! I'll bring you and Nick out tonight me treat!" (AN= Remember this is fiction.)

Later that night after Nick, Ryan and Miley went out for smoothies, Miley and Nick were trampled with paparazzi. Questions flung everywhere.

"Nick, won't this hurt you're rep?"

"Miley, how does it feel to be back with Nick?"

"Is it true that you are engaged?"

"Miley why did you and Nick run away together?"

Miley stiffened under Nick arms, he smiled reassuringly before answering the paps questions.

"Uh, I honestly don't care if Disney doesn't like her as exception, then it doesn't matter to me one bit. We are definitely not engaged, yet any way ..And no comment on the last."

"Miley, what about you?"

"Same for me, and it feels awesome to have Nick back in my life!" She said as they watched past the Jonas' large gate of the Jonas' A.L house. They decided to live there for a while.

Walking inside Nick's mother ran up to him and gave him a big hug, feeling her hand on his forehead, and babied him.

"Oh! Sweetie! I was so worried! Did you moderate your blood sugar? Hi Miley darling, how are you?" She smiled at Miley before going back to her protective mother stage.

Annoyed Nick shook her off embarrassed," Yes Mom, I'm perfectly fine, I watched what I ate and checked my blood sugar."

"Anyway, Mrs. Jonas I took good care of him." Miley smiled sweetly, "Plus my grandma didn't let him out of her sight."

"It's so great to have you around Miley, and call me what you used to, don't be shy!"

Miley smiled at the older woman warmly, "Thank you, Momma J! I'm glad to be around, I missed you all."

Denise smiled once more before leaving the room, "Nick start packing up!" She said before walking into the kitchen. As Nick and Miley headed up staires, Kevin stopped her on the way," Can we talk Miles."

"Sure." She replied politely. Not being rude Miley followed to the familiar room her Nick, Joe, Kevin and Danielle spent most of the time on summer night since Kevin had the biggest room with the largest TV perfect for video gaming. As he opened the door, the room looked very different, instead of different types of scarves and hats now the hooks held expensive jackets and bags.

Before scattered on the floor was guitar hero guitars and video games now the floor was empty and the room clean, bed made. Take a seat Kevin pointed to the computer chair, she took a seat Kevin on the edge of the bed. There was long pause awkward silence.

"What did you want Kevin?" Miley didn't mean to sound harsh it's just that she was sick and tired of putting up an act around Nick's brothers. Considering Kevin never apologized for wearing that hideous shirt, and laughing at the mocking sign.

He sighed," Look Miles, I'm sorry."

Miley scoffed," Kevin could you at least try to meet it a sorry isn't always going to cut it, I'm sick of people feeling the need to pity me and apologize."

"But I wasn't--"

"No...Kev, a sorry won't always fix things you need to mean it too."

"Alright. Look, I'm sorry for completely forgetting about the friendship we all had, I'm sorry for never being there when you needed us, I'm sorry for trying to replace you, nothing could ever replace you Miley you are sincerely one of a kind." He took a breath," I shouldn't have wore that ridiculous shirt, I know I'm supposed to be the most responsible one. And I want a chance to win you're trust back."

Miley had tears in her eyes," I forgive you…" She hugged Kevin, as he kissed the top of her head in a caring brotherly way.

"I guess Nick's looking for you, go see him squirt!"

"Squirt?"

"Shut up, get moving!"

"See ya later K2!" Miley smiled closed the door behind her.

She walked towards the door she remembered so well. She smiled standing out the door.

Miley slowly opened the door, peering into his room, Nick stood in front of his empty suite case unsure of where to start. She remembered him so well, on their last tour.

Back Flash-

_14 year old Miley was beginning her first headlining tour, and went over to her boy friends who she happened to be touring with. She opened the door forcefully to see Nick sitting in a pile clothes. His suite case open full of piles of unfolded clothes. _

"_How am I going to close this thing?" He muttered to himself, she giggled he turned around to see Miley behind him laughing. _

"_Let me help," She giggled dumping out all the clothes and folding them neatly._

_Once she was finished he set a sweet innocent kiss on her lips, oh, how she loved him._

End of Back Flash

"Hey." She smiled kissing him, he smiled at her, then looked back hopefully at the suite case.

"Need help?" She smiled, he nodded his head quickly, she looked around the room, the same way they left it, guitars in the far corner, and bed un made where he climbed out before.

She folded all of his clothes and shut and zipped his suite case. She smoothed it down and smiled satisfied," There."

" I love you.." Nick said kissing her.

"I love you too, I can't wait Nick."

An= Hope you enjoyed if so review!


	12. Chapter 12

"WOAH! Talk about a sugar rush!" About ten empty soda cans piled over the rugged floor of the two story tour bus, along with a very large bowl the held the remaining of what looked to be chocolate fudge, cheese curls and marshmallow fluff. Joe jumped on to the large curved couch and began jumping up and down like he was either high, or on steroids.

"Joseph Adam Jonas! What are you doing on our new black leather couch?" Hearing Miley voice, frantically Joe jumped off, his eyes growing wide noticing Miley was definitely not kidding. Quickly Joe dropped the half drunken red bull.

"Don't tell me that's red bull…" Miley leaning over afraid to peer her eyes over her hands that covered her face. She slowly brought herself to meet Joe's eyes. "It can't be..Please don't tell me, KEVIN!"

Worried, the eldest brother looked up from working on his lap top to run in the next room of the decked out bus. Meeting Miley's eyes he looked down, his eyes widened, Joe smirked.

"How many sugary beverages did you have Joe?"

Now realizing Kevin wasn't playing around he stuttered as sweat ran down his face," Uh, one?"

Kevin narrowed his eyes," Joe…"

"Okay, maybe two or three or ten…"

Kevin's head jolted up," How many?"

"Joe's breath caught in his throat," Ten."

"Joe, let me give you a word of advise. RUN!" Miley instructed as Joe took off in sprint with Kevin on his tail. Sighing, Miley bent down and began cleaning up the living room of the tour bus. She took the armful of cans and threw them into the trash/ She held the mess of the big bowl of snacks. Disgusted, Miley tossed that along with the cans as well.

"JOE! You're dead!"

Laughing Miley fixed the cushion on the sofa before leaving in search of Nick.

Thank God, they were at a rest stop, because she is able to leave one bus to go to another. Usually everyone hanged at Miley's bus, the reason Nick wasn't there was A. He was working on a new song. B. He was sleeping or C. he was helping his mom with something. Miley climbed on to the big blue tour bus, and smiled, it was empty most likely Mr. And Mrs. Jonas brought little Frankie with them to the rest stop's food court. Because Miley understand it isn't good to keep a small child antsy.

Miley slowly crept towards the bunk room. A smile on her face, as she dazed at the sleeping figure. Nick looked so peaceful, almost like an angel or a small child with no problems in the world.

Miley slowly came closer, she sat down trying her best to be un-noticed. It was impossible to keep the grin of her face, just looking at him made her want to melt. She pushed his hair out of his eyes, Even though his lids were closed, thinking about those brown orbs made her want to eat them up.

Miley didn't know it was possible to smile this hard, her cheeks literally hurt from being stretched so far. She bent down and kissed both closed eyes. It felt so right, to do that without having to worry what other people said or saw.

Nick eyes slowly opened, they blinked a couple times and they became clear locking with Miley. He smiled his adorable sleepy smile, opened his arms pushing over so she can lay with him.

She got in and laid beside him," So, what have you been up to?" Nick smiled his awfuly beautiful grin.

"Well…I don't think you really want to know…" She closed her eyes picturing the filthy junk-food smelling tour bus.

"Okay…let's just say after sound check I walked on to the bus to see about five to ten empty soda and red bull cans lined up over the floor…" Miley squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Nick let go of her and bolt up in sitting position.

She sat up to," Oh, no!" He pulled himself out of bed, as he scurried around the room for his shoes.

"Nicky, slow down…Kev handled it,"

"Oh, Mi don't scare me like that again, he held his hand close to his heart and sat back down on the edge of the bed. Miley giggled, at the handsome look that was plastered against his face. She kissed his closed eyes and leaned into him, he murmured something she couldn't make out in her hair.

"She took his hands," C'mon, Nick, don't waste the day away!" She smiled as she led him out of the now empty tour-bus, and towards her own, where everyone hung out. She passed the Coffee-shop that connected to the rest-stop. Her mother and Mrs. Jonas were having a light conversation while sipping Coffee.

Frankie and Noah giggled while licking on a ice cream cone. Miley smiled as she glanced at a small gift-shop beside the coffee-shop. Miley's breath caught in her throat, as she spotted the most beautiful thing her eyes ever set on. It was a softly pink- painted porcelain guitar.

Miley swallowed the heavy lump in her throat, and pointed," Nicky, oh look!"

Puzzled, Nick turned toward the direction Miley pointed, "What?" Nick asked curious, and unsure of what brought Miley's attention.

"That glass guitar, it's beautiful!" From what Nick could see from the distance, it said' Love is Always in Music.' Nick smiled.

"Oh, Nicky! Can we go in there, please?" Giving in to Miley's signature puppy-dog pout, Nick took her hand," Let's go!"

As Miley got closer her heart began to beat in her chest, as she walked inside the bell above the door dinged as it opened, then closed. Miley approached the glass guitar, the agony was killing her as she made her way to the beautifully decorated glass.

Miley slowly let go of Nick's hand as she reached out and touched the guitar, her hands delicately traced over the magnificent piece of artwork. She slowly picked it up, holding it close to her heart.

"Miss...Can you put that do---" Once realizing who she was speaking to the blonde haired middle-aged woman, stopped her sentence and put on a fake smile," Need help with anything?"

Miley sighed lightly looking at the price-tag, "No I was just look---"

"Yeah, can we have that wrapped up, please?" Miley shot Nick a look, and he smiled in return.

The money hungry sale's woman smiled," Yes, Certainly." Miley watched as she tied the glass figure up in pink tissue paper, and gently put it inside a light blue gift bag. Nick handed the girl his credit card as she rang it up.

She felt awful that Nick went out of his way to get her the glass guitar. She knew she was perfectly fine with using her own credit card, and buying it herself.

The only plus was that the guitar represented their relationship so well. Because music had everything to do with their lives. Even not seeing each-other for months, after the breakup, Music always had something to bring them back to the start.

Right when they were both starting out, Nick with his brothers and Miley with the beginning of Hannah. The reason there is because every time one of them steps on that stage and begins to sing their heart out, their own music brings out the good side of one another. Each message in Miley's songs has something to do with Nick. She hate admit it, but it was true one hundred percent. Music connected to them and their life styles. Their life styles always meshed together, that's why Miley knew they were meant for each other. Nick grabbed her hand with a smile on his face as they walked out of the gift shop, hand-in hand.

Miley stopped walked as she tugged on Nick to stop too.

"Nick, you know you didn't have to buy me that, I could have done perfectly fine doing it myself."

He caressed her cheek lovingly," Yeah, I know, but I wanted to, Mi," Miley melt under his arms, as she felt her knees go weak.

"I know, but you don't need to spoil me, Nick." She gave him a small smile assuring him.

"I know, Miles, I did it because I love you."

Miley wrapped her arms around Nick pulling him closer," I love you, too, Nicky."

Nick smiled," Then except the gift."

"Okay, anything for you…" She kissed him then said," Let's get back before Kevin calls a search party." Nick chuckled as they walked into the tour-bus.

They got in just in time to hear Kevin giving Joe a lecture," Joseph, don't you dare have that much sugar again! Have some respect for the people living on the tour-bus with you. We all know what happens when you're hyper, you sleep-walk!"

Nick should his curly mess of hair and laughed," We're back!"

"That's great kids, now we can finally hit the road. There might be a minor issue though, we'll be driving into a storm…so we'll be stuck on the bus all night," Steve the bus driver said sighing, and turned on the engine.

Joe smirked, Kevin gasped, Nick and Miley looked scared at each other.

"Whoo!!!! PARTY!"

"We are doomed." Kevin said as he buried his head in his hands.

"Big time." Miley agreed, while Nick shook his head.

* * *

**An=**** Sorry for the very long wait, a lot of tests and quizzes… Be nice and review anyway?**


	13. Chapter 13

"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose---" Joe belted out a tune but was soon distracted by something else, it was a old and demented purple object sticking out of the side of the couch. He was now standing up-side-down on-top of the kitchen table of the decked out tour bus with white fluffy stuff all over his hair and on his face.

"It can't be…no! it can't--it just can't! IT IS!" Miley came running out of the corner from the other room, with a very screwed up hair-do and an angry look plastered on her face.

"Sweet Nib-lets!" Her own hair had to be looked like; fruit punch with rabies. The side of her jeans were torned, and her shirt was top-sided. It you looked at her side-ways it looked like she was almost raped by a fruit punch addicted, rabid bunny rabbit.

The living room was torn in half and had toilet paper tied to the walls and hanging from the ceiling.

"Nick! KEVIN!" They came running from the kitchen with chocolate fudge in their curly hair and the side of their faces.

"You're brother, is a wild animal!" She raised her eyes brow then frowned," Why is there chocolate hanging from you're hair?" They nodded towards Joe, who was running towards the white leather couch.

"NO!" Miley shouted as she closed her eyes, and squeezed them shut afraid to open them. She opened them to see a nineteen year old man hugging a small purple dinosaur. She shook her head, sighing, as she walked into the bathroom.

She began washing the red juice out of her hair and the shaving cream that stuck in her hair," Oh, no! It stained the side of my face, with the red die!" She could hear Kevin giving Joe a stern talking to.

She then heard Joe wine," I'm sorry kevvyyy…it's just you know how sugar calls me! How would you like it if you love something so MUCH and it tastes sooo good!"

Kevin then cut him off," I don't care Joe, this is Miley's bus and you destroyed it…"

"But Kevin!"

"No buts Joseph!" Miley sighed," Now I want to see this bus clean, and wait, why did you have shaving cream?"

Joe sighed, and talked sternly," You wouldn't understand Paul, it tastes very good mixed in my punch." Kevin cringed at the sound of his first name.

"Never-mind, but when I get back I want to see this room clean while, I clean up the kitchen, got it?" Kevin smiled, then shook Joe's hand, Joe faked enthusiasm," Whoo! Cleanings fun!"

He began taking the toilet paper of the walls and with a huff he muttered," I don't know why I have to do it!"

Miley finished washing her long curly hair in the sink then soon felt a pair of arms tied around her waist," Hello," She giggled as she spun her head around to face Nick. He kissed her ear, as Miley shivered at his touch. Nick smiled at her, Miley chuckled as she ruffled his curly hair, noticing he still had chocolate fudge running down the side of his face.

"What?" He blushed under her gaze as Miley licked her finger, and began wiping it off," You got a little.." She paused," Chocolate!"

Blood boiled to Nick's face, reddening it. Embarrassed, Nick looked down as she finished cleaning his face, once finished she kissed the side of his face, with courage, Nick pulled her in his arms, as Miley wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a heated kiss.

She giggled into his lips, as he held her, she ran her hands through his curly hair, as he pulled away from the kiss and looked in her eyes.

"I love you," Nick whispered, as he pulled her closer, and walked her over to the small couch connected to the bus.

He pulled her on his lap," I know," She said obvious, with a sly grin. He pouted then she shook her head, raising an eyebrow," I'm just playing Babes, you know I love you too," Nick pouted, but soon stopped when Miley kissed him.

"Alright, Kiddies. Get a room!" Quickly pulling apart, as Miley giggled," To be technical, this is my tour bus so this is my room…"

"So Nicky, wouldn't you say this is my room?" Nick caught on smiling, and nodded, " Actually I would say so myself."

"I get the hint, I'll leave," Kevin said pouting and looking down, as he was about to walk away, Miley grabbed his shoulder stopping him," C'mon, don't we were messing with you,"

Kevin smirked," As was I," Miley hit him playfully and began exiting the room, with a small giggle.

In the room with Joe.

"Hmm? I wonder how I can get it off the ceiling?" He muttered to himself as he began jumping up and down trying to reach the high ceilings to peel off the duck tape. Realizing jumping in place wasn't exactly helping him, he climbed onto the couch, and stood on his top-toes.

Just a inch away from reaching it, he jumping grabbing, it and tumbling on-top the shiny hard wood floors that were waxed that morning. Miley jumped in her skin hearing the loud bang, and ran into the living room, at least its clean, she thought. She ran towards Joe, who looked to be knocked out.

Followed by Nick and Kevin, who helped pull Joe on the couch.

"When he's sugar high; he's worse then a child!" Miley screamed, as helped them get the knocked out Joe comfortable.

"Well, let's just leave him there, it's probably safer either way," Nick sighed.

"I agree," She picked up his Barney, and set it inside Joe's closed arms.

"Aww, he looks so peaceful.." Scaring everyone, Joe gave a slide movement turning, as Miley winced, they composed herself," Wheew!"

All three teens fell back into the couch in one swift motion. Nick casually wrapped his arms around Miley waist bringing her closer. As Kevin smiled and pulled out his laptop exhausted. Miley whispered in Nick's ear as Kevin began getting distracted," Baby, what do you want to do?"

"Be with you," He pecked her lips, and smiled down on her, as she buried her head in the crook of Nick's neck. "I love you," She whispered again, he kissed her in reply then said," Love you too,"

Miley stood up," I'm getting ready for bed," Then winked at Nick to follow. Miley walked into the joined in bunk room and she walked over to her clothing bin connected to her bunk. She pulled out one of Nick's old sweats, and a plain white shirt. She grabbed her toiletries, and closed the drawer.

She walked into the bathroom, as she closed and locked the door. She changed quickly and began brushing her teeth, spitting the waste she didn't need. Then she slid on her bunny rabbit slippers, and pulled her hair up into a messy bun, letting a few strands of hair frame her face. She washed off her makeup, and then shut off the water.

Miley's phone rang.

"Hello?" She spoke quietly, a voice she never heard came.

"Is this Nick Jonas' girl?"

Confused she spoke," Yes who's this?"

"That's not important, but if you don't break it off with him, you'll regret it."

"What are you talking about?"

"That doesn't matter just ditch him tomorrow before the next concert, or you'll be sorry." Then the line went dead, Miley wiped the tears that formed in her eyes, without realizing they were even there.

She looked at her reflection to see Nick spread on her bunk. She then smiled softly, as she climbed the ladder, seeing her, Nick pushed over allowing her to slide in. Once she was situated, Nick held her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Nicky? What's the schedule for tomorrow?"

"Let's see…tomorrow is a day off.." Miley frowned," Don't worry the day after a sugar rush Joseph is always drained."

Miley smiled politely, "Oh. Okay," Miley's face softened as she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

He pulled her closer," Tell me what's wrong."

"No it's not important."

"Miley…"

"Nick! I'm fine!" Nick noticed he hit a bump and changed the subject," Well I'm going to go to bed, Miley." Miley held his arm," Don't go, I'm sorry,"

"Nah don't worry about it, I'm tired, and I need to think about some things," He lied, to get away.

"Okay," Miley held back tears," Love you, night."

He nodded," Yeah, love you too," The he climbed in his bunk. Before shutting her curtain Miley looked over at Nick across from her to see him scribbling lyrics in his song book. Once they curtain was closed, all odds meant, as tears pooled from her blue eyes.

She closed her eyes as tears fell, she didn't know what was up with that random person but all she knew was that he sounded dangerous and serious, and she was scared.

**AN=**** Hope you like that update. I hope to have Goodbye updated tomorrow… But review please? **


	14. Chapter 14

Miley held her body in a awkward position, as she kept her arms locked around her knees, and her head buried in her legs. Big tears rolled down the side of her face, as she cried. A picture of her and Nick held tightly in her grasp. Everyone on the bus was asleep except for Miley, after that terrifying phone call she couldn't sleep.

She leaned her body against the side of her bunk, where all her college of pictures were taped on. She gripped her blankets were force to stop herself from crying loudly. Thank heavens her curtain was shut, either way there would be no way to keep her sobs secretive.

All the good memories and bad she ever shared with Nick washed to her brain. And flooded back to her thoughts, and she couldn't stop it. She remembered running away with Nick, their first meeting, their first fight, their first kiss, their first date, their first everything!

Flashback .

_It was like any other first kiss, inexperienced, shocking and awkward. But Miley thought it was amazing, his soft lips pressed against her, for a split second, he was firm, delicate and caring. Miley would never forget it, every lover has their story this was theirs. _

"_Miley, calm down!" Nick said sternly as Miley fussed over her fight with a best friend. A stupid, confusing a pointless argument _

"_Nick, what if we never be friends again? I knew I shouldn't of said that." Tears started spilling from the corner of her eyes._

"_Mi, we all knew you didn't mean it, don't worry she'll forgive you, come here,"_

_Nick pulled her girlfriend in his arms, Miley melted in his embrace. Miley's crying had stopped some, as she looked up at Nick with a small smile._

"_Thank's Nick it meant a lot to hear it from you,"_

"_Anything for you, Miles,"_

_The looked into each other's eyes, for a few moments. Slowly, Nick raised Miley's chin, tilting it, to look her in the eyes._

_She nodded, and he was close enough to meet her lips. Miley gently, touched his face with her smooth hand, she closed her eyes, as she felt Nick's lips on her own. Her heart did a cartwheel, it was sweet in simple before Nick pulled apart, with a proud smile on his face._

Miley closed her eyes, tears welled as she brought her memory back to the present time. She felt her body going weak as she sobbed into her pillow. Her fingers brushed against _his_ picture, as she fell asleep that night.

**Miley's Point Of View.**

I never imagined that my life would be a war I live with each day, from the time I open my eyes, it will start all over and leave the second I close them. I don't know what I'd do with myself if something happened to Nick, or anyone. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

This sick person who is playing with my mind, is causing more trouble than they think. To hurt Nick, to break up with him has to be the hardest thing I will ever force myself to do.

If I make this threatening decision, I can't be here when he falls, and will not be able to catch him, because I would be the one to drop him in the first place. To whoever did this, I must feel like a coward, running scared of what the future holds in store for me. But they will be the one to ruin the dignity that sticks within me. What they don't know is that this evil cloud that placed it's self above me, it is wanting to rest peacefully in the horizon in front of me.

I wish I could let it pass, but the world doesn't work the way I ask it to. Life makes it's own choice, and like me, I have to make a decision myself. Do I stay with Nick, and put him deeper into trouble or let him go?

While everyone else is falling on order and is able to get back up and stand on their own, the disgusting way life works, I continue to fall, without a stop.

This war I face is worse than any world domination a person can commit. When you loose track of time, and drown yourself with lies and problems, all good memories can slip away from your fingers in a blink of a eye.

I felt A silent tear rolled down my cheek, then more came and a quiet sob slipped out. Then they became louder and louder and louder until finally my thoughts flickered away as I felt my curtain fly back.

Blue met brown, I slowly sat up and the pillows crinkled from me crushing them with my fists before. Nick climbed in swiftly, and grabbed my body in his arms, as my sobs continued.

"Mile, what's going on, Babe?'

I didn't speak, and reached up and traced the bags under his eyes. The bags under his eyes were growing and becoming darker if that were even possible. It had to be, even though I was the one who hardly slept that night. I watched as his arms fell limp from to his side, worry washed over his face, as I refused to answer his question.

He took my hand gently and caressed it softly. I could hear murmurs in the other room, from Joe and Kevin discussing tonight's concert.

"I'm not talking about it, Nicholas." I looked away, and started climbing off the side of the top bunk.

"It's nothing, I had a bad dream is all," I avoided breaking up with him, I had till the concert, that's what the phone call said. I tried to avoid his face, it was scrunched up with concern.

The day passed slowly, every now and then I caught Nick, raising his eyebrow at me, or that he wore a worried expression, but it was simply how Nick was. I kept my guard down, I would never let anything happen to Nick. He was my everything, and nothing would get in the way of that. He was always my protector but now it was my turn.

The flashes in front of me, went by in full speed, as I sat on Nick's lap, the pictures played in my mind as the boys watched a movie. With no attention paying to it, I didn't know what they were watching. I wore a blank expression as they laughed at the funny parts. That was until the bus stopped, and we were told it was time to do sound check.

I grabbed some clean clothes for after the show, and leaped out of the bus with the boys behind me. Thank God, I get to finally get off that bus, after being stuck on it for a day and a half, I needed a new scenery and fresh air.

Normal Pov.

Once she spotted her mom and Brandi, she ran into their arms, once they pulled apart, she picked up Noah and swung her around in a hug," I missed you, guys!"

Brandi smiled, as her mom led them in," Hey, Brandi, where's Brazz?" Brandi paused, and smiled, "He went for a ride to get some type of new shoes with Paul,"

"oh, okay," They linked arms and walked into the arena for sound check. For a few hours Miley, then the Jonas Brothers warmed up for the kick-off show to their tour.

It went well, everyone got along and did good on their vocals. Miley was sitting on one of the chairs in the first row reading a magizine, when her phone beeped.

She pulled it out of her pocket and read the text:

_I see u. Hopefully you broke up with Nick, I will b here 2 night. _

Miley began to shake as she closed her phone and put it back in her pocket. She looked around her surroundings terrified bit did not see anything in particular. Camera men. The director, a couple fans, and the sound, hair, make up, and other people who belonged here.

Miley jumped when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, she looked up putting on a big smile to see Nick.

He raised his eyebrow then smiled, "Scared lately?"

She chuckled lightly," Oh, no, you just startled me, that's all,"

"Mi, I'm messing with you…So really how are you?"

"Right, I'm okay just thinking, how bout you Mr. Jonas?"

"Can't wait for tonight," He smiled and pecked her lips," I know what you mean." Miley grunted quietly and smiled at him, her smile soon vanished," Nick, I need to talk to you."

"Okay," He took her hand and led her in his dressing room. "What's up?" Nick asked once they were sitting on his couch. She squeezed his hand," Nick, I love you with everything in me, you're my world," She kissed his lips lovingly," I love you with all my heart, Mi, what are you trying to say, Baby?"

"As much, as I don't want to, with all my heart and soul, it's for the best--" She paused as she began tearing up," I-I can't be with you," Nick wiped her tears," Why not?" His voice began to crack," Why not? I love you, Mi.."

"I know, I love you too, I'm so sorry," She got up and ran out of the room, without looking back to see his broken face, and with wondering her feet brought her in her own dressing room, as she slammed the door. She locked her door, and crawled in the corner and sobbed, without stopping.

The only word that were audible, that she said over and over was **Nick**.

**An:**** Well, I hope you Liked it! I will update as soon as I can. I sorry guys, I had to do it, I know it will be niley is the end. Because Niley is meant to be. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

I almost forgot, I was supposed to warn you on the last update! I refuse to update for a reason. (Let's see how that goes.) Because one of the friends I made on fan fiction, Team M, she has lost a great amount of reviews lately on all 3 of her stories. Until you review, I won't update and if you haven't read them check them out! They're amazing, and you will love them. By the way, it's not a threat it's a promise, show some love on her stories!


	16. Chapter 16

_Tears rolled down Miley's face, her palms were sweaty, and her stomach churned uneasily. She pulled them open, terrified to look down._

"_Hold a grip, Miles. I'm right here to catch you!"_

"_B-but I'm scared!" She felt the rock peel one of her hands off, as she tried to keep herself from falling off the edge of the ten feet boulder. The other hand began slipping, she grasped it with her shaking hands. She held on tightly, as her life began to flash before her eyes._

_The water below looked so deep and sinking worthy. The waves crashed, and a chill ran down her spine. She whimpered as her body began falling. The speed of the fall seemed to go on forever._

"_Trust me, don't grab on to anything." Nick words soaked in her brain, she felt dizzy and vulnerable. _

_She listened to him, as he tumbled back and caught her from falling into the ocean depths. She curled her body around him, soaking his flannel shirt with wet, hot tears. He whispered into her ear," I got you, it's okay; you're fine." _

"_I love you," Her voice came below a whisper but he still heard it,"_

_He looked her in the eyes," No. you don't mean it."_

Miley's chest heaved upset as she lunged at her pillow. Her sobs broke the sound inside her pillow. Sweat clamped on her neck, she twisted her hand around the wipe it away. Her face was red. It was the cause of heartbreak and crying herself to sleep. She glanced around remembering the nightmare she just wanted to forget.

The concert went terrible. Her and Nick's duet was the worst of all. She struggled putting a brave and happy face, and tried her best not to breakdown right on stage. In front of him. Too make the hurt in his eyes more and more visible. If that was possible. It tore her heart right out of her chest to see the pain within his eyes. It felt even worse to feel her own heart burn; and smell the burning sensation through her noise and to hear it in her skull.

It hurt even more to see the horrid look in his eyes. Those milk chocolate eyes to turn to the color of ashes. To hear his unbearable cries right in the next room. They were silent. But Miley still could hear his uneven breathing, and for one second felt the sound of his heart breaking; a ripping and shredding sound. Her maybe it was the sound of the stupid sorry note Miley wrote over and over again, and tore apart.

Miley crawled out her bed, moving sluggishly to the shower. She heard the shower in the next room. Possibly Nick's shower. She turned it on with no feeling, and stripped. Miley felt ugly inside. Almost like a killer, a murder. Suppose she was. A murder of one's heart. She looked at her clothes on the floor before tossing them in the hamper. They were her concert outfit. Before forcing herself in bed that night she must have forgot to change.

The water hit her back, it was cool. Almost like Miley felt about herself. Cold; heartless. But what did not occur to her was the old saying was true. What comes around, must come back around. But she was not the villain. Whoever was the unknown-123, they were the bad guy. That was the nickname she gave for the person with the text.

Miley shuttered as the water began to feel colder. She finished up before dressing quickly. She didn't bother to comb her hair, as she pulled it in a messy bun. She shivered out and into the main room. Everyone's glances caught hers. It surprised her but should have known what to expect.

Her big sister's eyes caught hers. Brandi held them for a moment before adverting her eyes else where. Miley silently cursed herself as she greeted everyone, no emotion was held in her voice," Hello guys,"

Murmurs of hellos and different greetings was her reply in return, Brandi furrowed her eye brows skeptically. Miley pushed it aside ignoring her, but was interrupted by Brandi loosing track of her thought," Mile…" Miley shrugged her shoulders, a gave a very small smile, trying her best to ensure her she was fine. Brandi shook her head but dropped it.

Miley's phone beeped awkwardly as she pulled it out of her hoodie pocket. She flipped it open, as her eyes scanned across the screen. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the id. The unknown-123.

_**Hey,**_

_**Good job. But I have another mission for you. That you must accomplish or you will be terribly sorry. So, here's the deal. Stay away from Nick. If he asks why, don't say a word about me. You wouldn't want your little Nicky-boo to get hurt. Am I right? Of course I am.**_

_**You friend.**_

Miley covered her mouth hiding her gasp as she shook her head in denial. That was possible. Except for the concerts. That'd be a problem. Miley slipped on her converse over her jeans and walked out of the hotel with everyone following behind her. She saw a glance of Nick; his face was pale and tear-stained. His eyes held a lifeless gaze on nothing in particular, he looked down watching his feet take off in long slow strides.

He wore his tight jeans and a blue bottom down shirt, his shirt rolled up to his elbow. His eyes blinked more than usual as he held the tears back making eye contact with Miley. His hurt face made Miley want to curl under a rock and live the rest of her life there.

A person in a hoodie caught her eyes, the person was starring straight at her, they're eyes piercing right through her. Miley tried to ignore it, as they walked out into the misty air. The sky fogged out her vision, it made her harder to focus. Miley pulled her weight up on the bus, the bus driver nodded a hello. Miley gave a slight wave before hurrying into the back of the bus.

The sound of arguing started. Miley pulled her curtain back in curiosity. She saw him. The mess of curls sat on his head like a bird's nest on the tree. His brown eyes melted into her own for a split second before his looked away. Nick was forced to stay on her bus for the night. Miley pulled her curtain back and nestled her head in her pillow; closing out the world.

The phone rang. Miley bolted up, and received it from under her pillow. She looked at the caller I.D. It was the person; she should of known.

She pressed the phone against her ear, before hearing shuffling, then a voice," Hi Miley,"

"Uh, hi…"

The snarl of ripping through teeth was heard," I'm proud of you, don't worry. We will meet very soon."

"Who are you?" Miley voice came out in a whimper. Miley pressed her hand to the phone trying to block out the sound of the person on the other end.

Demi stood in the far end, near Miley's voice listening. Demi had come done for a surprise visit, as soon as she heard about Nick and Miley's breakup.

The line went dead as Miley sobbed as quietly as possible. Demi pulled the curtain back to find a heart-retched Miley. Miley looked up self cautiously, her blue eyes flowing with tears. Demi climbed in, and wrapped her arms around Miley, she was in her lap, as she cried in the crook of Demi's neck.

"Oh, Mi," the nick name Nick gave her flooded back into her memories as they slipped through Demi's lips.

Demi stroked her hair until Miley was calm. Miley laid her head on Demi's lap as Demi hummed and soothed the breakable girl. Demi whispered," Who was that sweetie? If you don't tell me if won't get any better."

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone--he'll hurt me. He'll hurt Nick…" Miley eyes watered again with the thought of Nick being harmed.

"Who, you need to tell me, Mile. Who?"

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone…"

"Ugh, I promise. Tell Me."

Miley's eyes watered up, afraid to tell Demi about the mysterious text messages and phone calls. Miley's face turned white as a ghost as she gulped. Demi grabbed her shaking hands before Miley opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"He said--he said he'd hurt Nick!" Miley gasped and began whispering," If I didn't stay away-away from Nicky, he was going to hurt him...he told me I had to break up with him," Tear after tear rolled down Miley face, the impact of the news made Demi tremble. She held onto the bed for support, her voice came out below a whisper," Who told you that Miles?"

Miley began to stutter, she felt as though her world began closing in," I don't know!!" Miley's body buckled under her, as she curled into a ball, Demi wrapped her arms around her. Miley's trembling hand reached for her phone, and slowly flipped it open. Demi reached for it, her eyes ran over the messages, her head began to shake, as tears came to her own eyes.

"This can't be happening…there's no way."

"But it's true Dem…Nick is going to get hurt. Please, I feel horrible I left him with no answers to his questions…I ran off on him without an explanation."

Tears broke loose in Miley's eyes as she shuddered violently. Her world began to crumple under her, and her body began to break, along with her heart. Her heart wasn't the only one breaking on the bus. A curly haired boy in the far corner had silent tears rolling down his face.

_A person in the car next to their bus smirked and drove away._

**AN- well. I hope you enjoyed it, I know depressing. I'm liking all the Niley news. How about you? Review pretty please?**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone(: I was wondering if any of you have ideas for this story. To be honest, I'm stuck completely and lost without ideas. If any of you have ideas be kind enough to tell me. I will definitely thank you personally and put out a chapter for your kindness(: Even if you are a silent reader, you can tell me on AIM. My AIM is Daniluvsjobros (: Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

It was forth of July. A time for celebrating our country, partying and feeling proud for those fighting our war. Except I wasn't feelings it. I made my way through the bustling hotel lobby, bumping into people standing in large groups chatting. Practically everyone over the age limit held a alcoholic drink between their palms. Laughter rang from my ears making my face light up at the loud of happiness.

I grasped my virgin colada in my hand and made my way outside. A few couples held onto one another looking at the bright stars, they grasped hands and hurried inside to the party. I felt a frown present on my face and pushed it away; hiding the fact that I was broken. It was chilly, or it was probably me.

Two years ago on forth of July everything was completely perfect. I didn't find one flaw. The boy of my dreams was there, it was in Tennessee, and everyone I wanted to see most was around. Maybe there was one little flaw. The fact that Pappie was not there, other than that; I love it. I closed my eyes and let the memories soak over the loud noise of partygoers.

_"Miles!" Nick ran up to me grabbing me out of the sun Bathing chair and onto my feet. Within that action I dropped my book on the floor. Startled I gasped," Whoa!" _

_Nick chuckled," C'mon, we're going to miss the fireworks, I thought we could watch them from you're tree house," _

_I smiled," Sounds great to me," We began running through the wild flowers. They were beautiful the same as always. _I felt a tear prickle down my face, remembering the recent time I was running through those flowers, just a few months before.

_Nick grabbed my wrist hosting me up and into the tree house. I smiled as we came inside more. He lead me towards the window as he lay a window on the floor. He sat down pulling me on top of him, prompting me in his lap. He gently kissed my hand and released it before pulling both of my hands with his. In silence we starred at the sky and watched the beautiful colors erupt in the sky above. _

_He lingered his face toward my ear and whispered," I love you," An that's how it ended before he kissed me, which was better than all the fireworks in the sky. _

I now stand still leaning over the balcony, my eyes watering with tears and the stars twinkling. I couldn't contain my thoughts any longer. I wanted to relax and not to think a second about that mysterious person in the hooded sweater to the right of us. What did he want with me? Wait, was he even a male? I had no obvious answer to the questions that made me wonder.

Usually I would go to Nick for these sorts of reasons but I wasn't able to this time. I broke free of my thoughts from the sound of feet approaching. I swung my head around to face Demi and Brandi. Their eyes bulged out in worry, starring me down. They looked at me longingly; not in a creepy way but as very protective way.

I knew my eyes were glossy and as much as I like too, I couldn't change it. They kept coming; before I could break into sobs the two girls pulled me into a group hug.

I didn't pull apart until I knew I was finished. Once I was I politely asked," Guys can I just be alone for the fireworks?"

They knew where this was coming from. The both knew the exact reason why. They didn't say a word as they exited the balcony and continued back to the party.

looked up at the starry sky. I could hear everyone inside, having a great time, celebrating the Forth of July. I still remembered when Nick & I had snuck away from everyone a couple years ago to watch the fireworks in my tree house. A small smile grew on my lips. We were so young back then, and life was so much easier. There wasn't any drama. We had no huge choices to make. Boy, how things can change.

Except last time, it wasn't forced nor was it caused from a person I never met before; or I don't think I did. Sure I have haters, but none of them would go this far, none of them would put poor Nicky in risk. Usually they were imature tweens with out lives. But this was step further, this was criminal.

" Where'd I go wrong?" I whispered to myself as my hand reached up to my neck and caressed the silver dog tag he had given me so long ago. I lifted my head up and closed my eyes, feeling the light breeze gently tickle my face. I felt a stab in my heart as I repeated and pictured all those times he said the three words that meant the entire world to me," I love you," I would give my life to hear him say those words to me and be able to say it back and hold him one last night. I'd give my life to be able to kiss his lips, run my fingers through his mess of hair and one last time to say " I'm sorry,"

I tightly squeezed my eyes shut and choked on a sob. I spun myself around to face him. Of all people my heart called for I didn't have the guts to even look him in the eyes. His face was pained and his eyes were glossy.

"Nick…" I hissed, my eyes floded with tears.

"Miley? Why?"

He crept closer and I didn't move and I wasn't able to. My body wanted to run away but my heart wanted to scoop him up in my arms and kiss him. The adorable spiral curl curved in front of his right eye, and worry lines creased his forehead.

"Please don't do this to me," I muttered tears began piling over my face.

"Miley! I can't! I love you so much it hurts me, it feels like a knife is slicing through my chest ripping out my heart!"

"I'm sorry! I-I just can't!"

"Miley," he comes closer, I don't back away as he whispers in my ear," Please let's talk up stairs,"

I naturally give in as I nod and raise my eyebrow for him to follow me. I can already tell Demi or brandi told him something. We stay silent on the way up the elavator. My phone vibrantes, I hesitantly open it.

**Hello Miley. I'll be waiting for you and nicky boy up stairs. :]**

I frown in disgust and slide my phone in my back pocket. The elevator stops and we get off quickly, I take a deep break and open my hotel room door. It is dark, it is scary also. I hear heavy breathing in front of us. It's dark, there's no way the person can see Nick grab my hand for support.

The lights flicker on a laughing Joe cracks up in front of us.

"haha! You guys fall for my joke and break up! WOW! I can't believe it!" My face heats up in anger, I glance at Nick, his face has already turned purple at the looks of how angry he is I releases my hand and grips his own hands in a fist. Joe walks backwards; knowing Nick is furious.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Nick punched Joe straight in the jaw. Joe hold his hand up to his mouth as blood pours out. I am silent and cannot speak out of my outrage. Tears brim from the corner of my eyes as slide down my face. I don't know what to think. With a quick action, I slap Joe hard across the face, ready to run out of the room," I'm never speaking to you ever again!" A sob breaks loose," Don't speak to me ever again!" I get ready to run realizing it's my own room.

"You really fucked up! " Nick snarls and points to the door," Get the hell out of here!" Nick waits for Joe to leave as he slams the door hard. I begin shaking out of pure anger and Nick runs over to me. He pulls me into him, as I hover over him and allow him to kiss me all over my face. Tears are running down his face.

I don't know what to think. I never thought Joe would go this far; I was wrong. I sob and continue to sob as he caresses my face.

**Hours later, normal POV. **

Miley sleeps soundlessly, the party is long over and all the guests are asleep in their rooms. Nick is wide awake, his arms wrapped comfortably around Miley's waist. He is shocked and utterly outraged, ashamed and confused. Demi sleeps in the next bed over. It is around 4 in the morning and in about an hour they will be packing up to get back on the road.

The room was silent other than the sound of the sleeping girls. A silent tear fell off Nick's face as he moved closer to Miley; if that was even possible. Miley awakes from Nick's cries and wiggles around in his arms to face him. Her eyes are blood shot as they look up at Nick's. Their stare is intensifying as Nick grabs her face and kisses her lips hungrily.

Miley grabbed his cheeks pulling his lips closer and runs her nails to his hair. Their lips do not disconnect as Nick grabs her hands and opens the door with one of them and leads her out to the vacant hall way. They part their lips for a few seconds to catch their breath before reconnecting. He picks her up as her legs strangle his waist, they tightly tie around his waist; her hands are loosely hung around his neck.

Nick carries her to his empty hotel room, opening and bringing them inside before shutting and locking the door.

"Nick…" Miley hisses as he leads them towards the bed and he gently drops her onto it. Things get heated as they're lips re-collide in a very swift and quick motion. Without breaking the kiss, Miley rolled over the boy and began unbuttoning his shirt. Instantly she swooped down and kissed him hard on the mouth. Between the kiss, she slid his button down shirt off his face and tossed it on the floor. Hurrying Nick pulled her silky shirt over her head and before they knew it Nick was sliding off her pants and was ready t slide the thin material of her underwear off as well.

"Nick!" Miley murmured over lips causing him to stop what he was doing. He flushed and looked down at her body like any other hormonic teenage boy would do.

"I'm sorry, I should of respected you…" Miley smiled and patted his nose," A little frisky there, huh Mr. Jonas?" Nick turned scarlet and smirked, his voice was low," I can't help wanting you, Miss Cyrus," The words he spoke sent chills down Miley's spine as she pecked his lips. From the corner of her eye she caught Nick starring her down. He adverted his eyes else were.

She raised her eyes to look at him and shook her head before slapping his bare chest lightly," Well, I can tell that you aren't going to get the privilege of seeing me like this, for a long time." She smiled before grabbing Nick's shirt off the floor and pulling it over her head. Nick pouted before grabbing Miley as she yelped and fell onto top of him.

Once the laughter died down Miley looked him into the eyes, her big blue yes glistened.

She played with the patterns over his chest before reaching up and kissing him, before rolling off him.

She rested her head on his shoulder," I love you, Nicholas," Miley said with a small yawn.

"I love you, too, Smiley," He kissed her temple and watched her sleep. He had no idea what to do with his older brother. Joe has officially lost it.

**An:**** Well I wanted to inform you about something. The last thing I asked you about was ideas. And I didn't get one. I'm sorry if you don't like it. As the readers you have to put some type of crack into helping me too. I love you guys, but If you can't help me, how can I help you? Okay, the first chapter I got 15 reviews, the last I got 6. Please explain that to me. If I don't have any ideas how do you expect me to update? If you don't like this story then I can easily delete it, is that what you want?**

**I love writing for you guys, but if no one reviews how can I know if anyone likes the story? I will be happy with a simple ' Update soon' or the phrase,' Loved it!' Any type of review makes me happy. I wanted a pretty long time to give you guys the time to get around to reviewing, also. **

**I'm not trying to complain but it really bothers me. That is because I work really hard on this story. The above also goes for my other stories.**

**Just please review, thanks.**

**Peace and Love, Danielle ( Mileyrulez1110) **


	19. Chapter 19

"_Dude! Your Psycho! I thought you were kidding when you said you loved the girl," Joe's voice was shaky, at he stood face to face with the hooded man. _

_The man crossed his arms before hollowing a laugh," You're the idiot blaming yourself for my love to her. She didn't need any protecting, I will marry, Miley,"_

_Joe held onto the doorframe for support," it was the only way to protect her from you…"_

_The man sighed," The first time I met her at the concert a few years ago, I knew then she was mine." He smirked as Joe felt his legs buckling under him. _

"_My little brother loves her, please don't do this…" _

"_No one can stop me…" With that he walked away and into the night. Joe fell back a little and jumped lightly," Who were you talking to Joseph?"_

"_Kev? I uh…was talking to one of the workers…"_

"_I heard everything Joe. Tell me what's going on with, Miley," _

_Joe sat down on the bench outside of the hotel," That is Mark McLead." (Legal) _

_Kevin gulps," Who's that?"_

_Joe feels tears falling from the brim of his eyes and feels his heart confess as he opens his mouth," He is the one who sent Miles all of those text messages. He is a crazy man, he," Joe feels Kevin pat his back lightly," He says he loves her and that he will marry her, he says all these strange things…about her. Creepy things. I'm scared for her,"_

_Kevin buries his head in his heads," Go on, Joe,"_

" _He said he's come to be with Miley, I was trying to protect her, that's why I said it was me, I got there before Mark could."_

"_We have to notify the police, Joe!"_

" _He said he will kidnap her! We can't Kev!" _

"_Joe, be quiet… Nick and Miley need to know." _

_Joe gasps for air, he struggles to overcome the foggy haze of worry ness he is in. Kevin shakes his shoulders; mentally awakening Joe. Joe rubs his eyes trying to wash away the dream-like state he is in. _

_Joe glares," I can't Kevin, they hate me!" _

"_Kevin shoots Joe a stern look," They don't hate you, Joseph. Once they know what really is going on and that you're not the one to blame they will forgive you." _

'_I hope you're right, Kevin,"_

The cool crisp air of morning awakes the blue eyed brunette. She skimmed the room, and watched as the sunlight invade the small shuddered hotel room. Her limb fingers ran through the familiar dark curly hair, her pale painted finger nails touching each little spiral curl. A smile spread on his lips as he slept comfortably. She touched his face, Nick smiled against her skin, as she slid her hand up the back of his shirt.

Miley moved her fingers over the lines on his face, as she watched his eyes slowly flutter open.

With a cheeky grin, Miley spoke excitedly," Good morning, Baby."

Nick pulled her face closer, holding her cheeks between his hands; with the pad of his thumb he massaged the temple of her cheeks. Suddenly; he starred at the cool blue liquid within her eyes. The intense stare startled her, before a small smile played on her lips.

She didn't know why these four letters irked her mind as they slid out of her lips,

" Do you love me?"

Nick's face hardened in confusion; the look on his face was adorable. Before he realized what he was doing, his actions spoke louder than words. A tingle went up her spine making her shiver softly, as Nick grabbed onto her face and she allowed his hot seductive lips touch hers.

"You know I do, Mi," he spoke as tears fell from her eyes.

Miley's Pov

I didn't understand why this floated around in my head. Things like this happened quite suddenly and it bothered me terribly. He nodded quickly, waiting for me. For this I had to dig deep though. I haven't even understood I'd felt this way, I hoped he wouldn't be angry by my statement as it slipped right through my lips," How much?"

Us girls have our moments where we feel insecurities and I could not fathom these feelings, or why they caused those earth shattering butterflies in the pit of my stomach. His face was hard in thought and I recognized that look right away. It was way too familiar for my own liking. He was still as I waited impatiently for some change in his emotion but he held a poker face. One of his deep brown spiral curls sprung loose as he looked at me and continued on with his confusing stare. My eyes darted around his face, reading each movement he made.

Finally he broke out into a sigh," Miley Ray, when I see you, it's like lighting up a dark room…you being near me makes all my problems go away, And Babe, when I kiss you I can hardly breath, and when you smile at me, its like you're the only one in the room. You're the one for me, when I'm not with you, I'm missing a part of myself."

He sat up inching closer to me; The wrinkled sheets underneath our bodies. His beautiful brown orbs were focused dead center on mine, I felt my face get hot, and tears fall from my eyes.

I wrapped my arm around his neck," I love you so so so so much! Don't you ever forget it!" I murmured in his ear as he kissed me down my neck and finally meeting my lips.

" I love you too, Miley," I glanced at the clock before pulling apart," Shit!" I yelped as I began running into the bathroom to get dressed.

Confused; Nick sat at the edge of the bed," What's up, Mi?"

"The bus takes off in five minutes!" I yelled from the closed bathroom door, as I heard Nick scurry around the room. I ran a brush through my soft curls and let it flown freely down my back before grabbing everything while nick grabbed the rest. I grinned cheerily at him and we ran down the stairs to the main lobby.

We hurried on the bus and took a seat on the leather couch right as the bus shut the door and headed down the road. I sighed leaning into a comfy pillow before turning toward Kevin on the side of me.

"Hey, Kev!" Kevin looked like he was deep in though as he shot a small smile,

" Hey, Miles." He said before taking out his vibrating phone from his pocket.

I stood up and made my way to the back of the bus. Joe was on his top bunk with the curtain closed. I rolled my eyes before walking towards Demi.

"Hey," I smirked sitting cress crossed beside her. Her face was buried into her laptop, surfing on twitter.

She smiled," hey, Miles, how are you and Nick?"

"Better then ever," I smiled, sighing deeply.

"Glad to hear that, Kevin told me something about Joe…you need to trust me on this…okay?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion as she called Nick to come in the room. Nick sat down pulling me in his lap, making more room.

His grabbed my hand, holding it tight," You guys need to know something…" Demi said looking away slightly at Joe's bunk.

"What is it, Demi?" Nick asked confusing leaking in his voice.

"Joe's not the one to blame… his name is Mark. He's the one who's been stalking Miley. It's been going on for some time now.." Nick gasped, " Why did Joe say it was him then I don't understand…"

"he was trying to protect her…" Joe climbed off the bunk and ran into the main area of the bus, right after the bus pulled to a stop in front of the arena.

"Don't open the door!" Joe shouted to no one in particular as there were loud bangs at the door, as the lights went out.

**An: Well, well, well. I am back! I am very happy for all those who reviewed. If you keep that up I will be very pleased. I wasn't trying to complain, but those of you who write know what its like not to have the amount of reviews you worked hard for. If you like Drama, check out my story beginning in the fall. its called I Love You, I Love You Not. The trailer is up already. ALSO check out my friend Team M 's stories. They are amazing! The story I just named, I honestly think it can be a hit if I try. I like the plot. **

**Anyway! REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

Miley felt like her lungs closed in and she couldn't level her breathing. The smoke burned her eyes and blurred her vision. She soon felt her body lock down once and for all as her eyes rolled back before seeing the bright orange flames around her. Her body was unconscious; although she could still hear the voices. They felt distant and she longed to have them rescue here, until everything and every motion around her went black.

'I told you, if i can't be with Miley no one can..."

"My god, Miley!" Miley had heard Nick's voice coming somewhere off in the distance. Nick held his breath as he made his way around the burning bus. The driver laid unconscious on the ground as Joe struggled to help Demi off the bus and get some help. Nick inched away quickly as a piece of the roof almost fell onto him. The ashes fell into his creamy brown eyes and he could hardly see. Nick Jonas was not about to give up now, no way in hell was he going to give in to the devil's clutches. He gasped at the position Miley was in. Flames of red and yellow surrounded each inch of her body, tears ran down Nick's face as he begin loosing his breath. Determined; he grabbed at a lone bar hanging from the top of the ceiling. He used it to lift his body or the flames and began to pull himself towards Miley. He let go jumping back down, coughing and breathing heavily in the process. With little energy he lifted up her fragile body, holding her in one arm bridal style. He glanced down at her face, she was pale from the lack of air in her lungs.

He waited for a moment as he watched the flames come closer to them. Looking once back down at her, he used all his strength to to lift them both upon the bar, quickly climbing them over to safely. He felt the bar break over them as he jumped as far as he could to land away from the growing fire. He watched the unwanted deathly flames grow bigger until he didn't have room to run, He boosted Miley's body up more as he kicked the door open and jumped down, Demi was crying in a corner, the firemen rushing to pull out the flames. He wobbled over to safety until his lungs couldn't handle anymore, his body buckled underneath him.

**Everything was dark.**

**flash-back**

_"Shh... stay quiet." Nick whispers to Demi and Miley who start screaming and panicking. Nick takes Miley's hand and wraps an arm around of both girls. _

_Joe quietly makes his way off his bunk towards them," Do you smell that?!" He comes closer to the smell and what's dripping from the ceiling, Nick reaches his finger up to wipe it softly, his eyes go wide," It's gasoline.."_

Nick hears sounds, voices and people moving isn't able to open his eyes, nor is he able to speak.

"Thank you, God! He's breathing!"

"Hurry, tell the family!"

"Wait, what about the girl?"

The person sighs softly," She's... in a coma."

"Oh my god...this is awful."

" I know, just wait on her, we have to know more."

Nick's eyes slowly peel open, his mouth is dry. He opens his mouth to speak no words come out.

"Mmmm!!!" The nurse hurries to pick up the cup of spring water and lifts it to Nick's lips to drink. After he finishes, he clears his throat.

"Why is my mouth so dry? I'm so thirsty!" The nurse smiles warmly lifting the pitcher of water to fill the cup again, Nick gladly takes it.

"It's you're diabetes, it was rather high, but it's beginning to level again." The nurse wraps the heart pump around his arm, taking his blood pressure. She sets it down on the table and turns back to him," Hi, I'm Morgan, you're night nurse. How are you feeling? You were pretty bad when you arrived, but you seem to be doing just fine."

"I-I don't know. Wait, how's Miley?! Miley, the girl! The one who came with me here!" Nick frantically sat up, rather too quickly almost pulling his IV out of his veins. The nurse Morgan frowned laying him back down on the bed.

"She's not doing to well, I'm sorry to say so,"

Nick leaned back in the bed; sighing. He held back unneeded tears avoiding eyes with the nurse," Just tell me that, that monster is locked up in jail," The nurse smiled comfortably, nodding. A tear escaped his eyes," Tell my family they can come in a bit, I would like to be alone." Morgan nodded slightly, leaving with herself closing the door behind her. Nick sighed again and buried his head in his hands. Pain was shown in his eyes, and it would have broke anyone's heart; easily.

"Hey Buddy..."

"Go away, Joe."

"I can't, I'm so sorry, Nick. I just want my smart, weird, cool amazing little brother. My Nickyboy who I tease constantly, walk on you and Miles makin' out, push you down a flight of stairs with a cake in your hands, feel sorry then laugh at you with the cake all over your face," Tears begin streaming down his handsome face," I love you little bro,"

Nick looks up at him sadly," I'm sorry too Joe, for blaming you and all. I love yah too, Joe." Nick smiles slightly, holding out his arms for a hug and Joe hugs hit giving him a pat on his back. Joe walks over to the chair and sits down," How you feelin' Nicholas?" A serious expression crosses his face.

"I'm alright, I guess... I'm just worried sick about Miley." Joe nods looking down sadly, and looking up to face him," There's something you should know."

"What...?"

"Miley. Miley's uh..in a coma."

"No."

"I'm so sorry, Nick."

"My M-Miley!" Nick broke down. He had realized it was to late to turn back down, the love of his life was in a state of darkness and there was nothing he was able to do about it. Nothing. Nada. Zip. No way.

----

Nick slowly opened the door to see Miley, he has been awake for 18 hours straight. After being told Miley awoke from the coma but now slept silently, and could not be disturbed. He easily walked in, quiet to not wake her, she needed the rest. The doctors still have to run tests but Nick couldn't resist seeing her. She laid sound asleep, she looked so comfortable and content Nick couldn't help but show a small smile. She laid with her hands crossed over one another on the bed. She had burn marks on her face and some minor places. Nick frowned as a tear rolled down his face. He was so sorry. He was sorry for ever hurting he. It pained him to know she could do much better. He knew she could find a guy who would cherish her the way she should be treated.

He knelt beside her caressing her arm lightly," I'm sorry, Miley, very sorry. You deserve someone who could never hurt you and I didn't live up to that," Tears fell from his chocolate brown eyes," I love you." He kissed her forehead leaving for the night.

**AN: FINALLY! aha. anyways, yeah. how was everyone's holidays? great I hope. :] did you like it? I hoooope Review! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Miley;**

I could hear almost everything. The slow insufflation of those who I loved. The clock ticking by the seconds, minutes, hours... days. Everything inside and out killed, burned and aggrieved. Especially my heart, it was unstabilized, and discombobulated. I din't know how to react, it was like a monster kept ripping and tearing out my limbs, a stacking of metal screeching sound of despair and discontent. All of felt was pain, the burns too deep to handle and my body still felt on fire, I tried to move, open my eyes; breath. There was no availability except the only sound that kept me alive, my faint beating of my heart and the rush of courage.

"Listen, Miley is in severe condition, the main thing that is keeping her alive is the beating of her heart. It is very strong, and amazingly; she is different then many of my patients, theres is no need for a heart monator. Give her time, with her condition and can take a matter of days to.. months." The doctor patted Nick's shoulder before exiting. Nick was treated the previous night for a three degree burn on his right arm leading up his shoulder. He has minor bruises and cuts that cover his face.

Then there was my thoughts again, they helped me push myself to try even harder then before. If I could hear their thoughts too, I think it'd be worth it. Their voices help me, even if it's hard to tell, I can feel it. I count the breathes I take in my head, the seconds go by, I don't know how many hours it has been, and I don't know what day it is, I hope it's not been too long. The pain is what I fear, I can't feel the rest of my body, I'm glad my ears still work. I wish I could see Nick's face. Just Once.

**Nick;**

I take in what the doctor told me, my voice is locked in. I feel my feet move from under me, The voices of my family are quickly fading as I continue to run, and run. I don't know where I will end up as I exit the hospital, I keep running, my vision blurs and it is uncontrolable. I don't mind it though, it hurts too much to stop. I wipe my eyes, it's almost dark and the sun is at it's lowest point. I find myself near the woods, at a close family camping resourt, one that I've spent my childhood years at. i haven't been back since I was eleven... I look around, my head hurts with all these thoughts. I keep walking, the sun almost completely set.

There's a family close by, a family of a mother, father; and three kids. A boy in his preteens, about twelve, a little girl, maybe the age of six, and there's a toddler, a baby girl. I smile for the first time, they gather around the camp fire, roasting marshmellos. The parents are young, but in love. I can tell. They shoot mysterious looks at me, they wounder why I'm out alone at night. A silly teenage boy, bloodshot eyes, razzled hair and oddly walking in the woods. I walk past them, I really don't want them questioning me, I see the man get up, I sigh; stopping, kicking a tree with my old converse.

"Hey son... are you alright?" He stops me touching my shoulder. I smile kindly nodding, I soon feel really weak, almost sick. I grab the same tree for support," I'm F-fine.." I felt my feet buckle in, and my body hit the ground.

"Hey Kid! Are you alright? Alex, come help me bring him over to the camper."

**Normal;**

"Dad, he's opening his eyes..." The man who was found to be named Ryan, walked towards the young boy sprawled on the cot. Nick slowly opened his brown eyes looking around confused. He quickly sat up,"Oh God, where am I?"

"You're in our camper, you passed out, what's your name, son?"

"Nick, I'm really sorry,"

A woman with strawberry blonde hair walked towards the three guys, smiling," Hey I'm Marcy, don't worry about it, this is my husband Ryan, my son Alex, and my two daughters Karen and the little one's Lexie." She propped Lexie up on her hip, smoothing out the baby's hair.

Nick smiled softly," I really don't feel good, where's my backpack?"

Alex walked over with it,"Right here, Dad grabbed when you fell."

Nick took it in his hands grabbing it and unzipping it, checking his blood sugar,"Crap." 54, not good.

"I'm a diabetic..." Nick felt weak again," I hate you ask but I really need to eat something." Marcy smiled, "we were just about to ask you to join for supper,C'mon it's out back."

Nick got up, after being pulled on the arm by Karen, his phone ringing wildly back in his bag.

**AN: Short, I know. I updated though(: more from other stories sooon. all smiles guys, as long as you review :D**


End file.
